A Change in Perspective
by peachi goddess
Summary: AU: Abused physically and mentally by Seto Kaiba has damaged Anzu dreadfully. Yet being left unguarded was all it took for a stranger to snatch Anzu from underneath Seto’s nose. Now with this new man Anzu has a whole new view of actual love. AtemxAnzu
1. Escape from my Captivity

**Introduction: **Alright I've had this idea in my head for soooo long now that I really needed to right it down. Unlike my other stories I'm not going to put little skits in the beginning, I thought that the story was way too serious and dark for that lol. Okay, well besides all of that I hope you really enjoy the first chapter…

**Announcements:**The only thing I have to annouce is that this probably won't be updated for a while. Only because I have A LOT of other chapters to update for my other stories. N I really think that most of my reviewers are gonna be pissed if I don't update. Hopefully though I'll have the next chapter up sometime in February.

**Shout Outs: **n/a – (answers to reviews an other ppl)

**Pairings**:  
**(Main) **AtemxAnzu SetoxAnzu  
**(Other)** JonouchixMai SetoxShizuka (slight!)

* * *

" " – dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts, or mental telepathy

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****_Escape from my Captivity  
_.  
...  
.**

How long?

How long had it been since she started to escape from this hell hold. How many times had she tried? Too many times to even remember. It had been three years and yet it was still the same routine. Once again she was dragged back into _his_ room, once again thrown onto _his _bed, and once again knew what _he _was going to do.

After slamming the door shut and locking it he slowly walked over to her, and then placed himself on top of her pressing his body firmly up against hers. When he looked down into her eyes he noticed the fear claiming them, and this caused him to smirk, which showed a quick glimpse of a sharp pearl white fang.

"Not again." She whimpered quietly as tears ran down her cheeks quickly. Even though she knew all that was coming, it still scared her to the point of becoming hysterical.

"What? You don't like what happens when you try and escape?" His intense eyes bore into her sapphire ones causing her to shrink her head back into the pillow more. "Please… not again. I-I—" however her voice was cut off when his lips claimed hers. Forcefully closing her eyes she accepted this fate, what else was there to do. Its always been like this, she would try and escape, get beaten, get dragged to _his_ room, and then be forced to let _him _have his way. This was all utterly disgusting in her point of view, but she had no other choice, _he _owned her.

Separating his lips from hers he slowly said "Come now this is not that bad is it? Please spare this stupid act human." There he went again, making my race feel as if they were lower than dirt... Which they probably are.

Breathing hot lustful breaths down her neck he spoke "Anzu… You're being so inadequate. I honestly do not understand how you cannot enjoy this. Every other woman would die for this opportunity, literally." True, even though he wouldn't be caught dead next to a human, there are people who know him, and would _die_ to get a chance to meet him. "Still you are the one and _only_ exception when it comes to romance between humans and vampires." He continued in his husky voice "But… that doesn't mean that you have the right to try and escape, you know you belong to me, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. Understand?"

Now looking into his intense glare of deep icy blue eyes Anzu slightly nodded her head, which caused one drop of sweat to slowly creep down the side of her face. Then without any warning he claimed her lips once again, but she would still lay there motionless letting him use her however he wanted...

Being only dressed in undergarments Anzu's body was sprawled out on the large bed, with her chestnut colored hair laid out on the velvet crimson colored sheets. How badly had she wanted this to stop, it wasn't fair that he took advantage of her like this. Little did she know however, that if she had tried harder everything would have ended then and there. The muscular toned man's dark brown hair fell around her face, only being half dressed wearing tight leather black pants, and had thought to himself mentally '_How stupid you are girl, you don't even know what you're capable of._'

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her body and tightened them so her skin seemed like it was attached to his. He kissed her again, to him with fiery hot passion, but to Anzushe wanted tovomit. Underneath her the young sapphire eyed girl could tell that his hands where roughly ripping apart the clips that attached the backings of her white lace bra together. When he started to lick the sides of her neck it sent shivers down her spine, though it was something that she would put up with almost every night, she was sick of it.

Having her eyes stare at the sheer canopy above them, tears began to freely fall from them. He was working his way into her and when he started to unbuckle his leather belt her last thought was, '_All I want is for someone to help me! _'

A knock cameat the door.

Taking his eyes off of the angel beneath him he cursed under his breath and shouted at the door. "What the hell is it?"

There was a response of a masculine voice "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but someone has stolen the artifact."

If you caught the glimpse of him at that point you would be able to see that for a split second it almost looked as if his icy blue eyes popped out of their sockets. "Have you any idea what that means you stupid fool!" Abruptly he climbed off the bed and started to redress himself with the clothes that were lying on the floor. "Get the guards down there immediately, I want to know how the hell someone was able to make it past my security!"

"Right away Mr. Kaiba." The man outside the room replied.

As he opened the door Seto took one look back at Anzu, who was sitting on the bed with the sheets wrapped around her slender body. Once again he gave an evil smirk "Take one step off the bed… And you won't be able to comprehend the measures I will go to punish you." With that he gave a violent glare and left, again slamming the door on his way out.

She started to sob against the pillows a few seconds after he exited, "This is so unfair! Why was I brought here three years ago? Did I do something so wrong to deserve this?" As she cried and yelled in the pillow she failed to notice that he glass doors to the balcony were slowly opening.

**((Scene Change))**

Each step echoed throughout the marble floored hall as they approached the room where the artifact was kept. Kaiba's face did not alter in any way since he left his chambers. All of his anger was welling up inside, he felt no need to be here at this time because of what his body was waiting impatiently for. Which was lying stripped on his bed, he smirked at the thought of her, feeling that Anzu must be in utter despair by now, not knowing what he might do once he gets back to her. However he still had this feeling of uncertainty, for some reason his body felt as if she wasn't as alone as he left her to be. 

When they reached the large silver doors he threw the feeling aside and walked up to the access panel to type in the security code. Before the brunette began his icy blue eyes cast a forceful defiant stare towards the suited guard standing patiently next to him.

"ahem…"

Soon the security guard put on a startled face as he turned around and walked a few steps away. Seto's eyes cast their look back upon the panel as he pressed the code to unlock the hatch. Next another panel flipped out of the wall, in level with his eyes, and a pale blue light shown while it had scanned his right eye.

Immediately afterwards the two large steel doors opened, letting out a small sliding noise as they split apart, creating a passageway between the large hall and the security locked room. As the tall muscular vampire walked into the area he was encountered with a few other guards. Others still searched the room to find any clues, or traces of the theft.

**((Scene Change))**

Anzu let out a long sigh and then shifted so she lay on her back, looking up at the canopy yet again. Soon afterward she noticed a cool draft and sat up gripping the sheets, as her blue eyes scanned the room. Then suddenly halting at the opened balcony door. 

"What? How is the door open?"

A few seconds later her body was walking towards the open door, oblivious to its surroundings. It creaked as her hand took grasp of the knob and pushed it closed. Her eyes lost sight of the golden knob as they fell on her reflection in the window. What was reflected back to anyone was a beautiful short haired brunette, with amazingly sapphire blue eyes, delicate creamy skin, and an equally amazing hourglass body that was wrapped tightly in velvet crimson sheets.

"Why?" Anzu questioned her reflection with immense sadness in her voice. "Why do I have to be put through this? What have I done?"

"It's what you haven't done." Came a deep, rich husky voice from the blackness of shadows.

"Who-who's there?" The young girl questioned as her body turned and her back pressed up against the window. Both eyes scanned the room consecutively but had brought out no disturbances.

'_It-it must be my imagination, this must all be a hallucination._'

'_No my dear, it's far from that…_'

Anzu gasped as she looked up and started to search the empty shadows yet again. Believing, hoping, and somehow knowing there was an entity venturing in the shadows. '_No… You're still dreaming Anzu, get a hold of yourself. Just look out the window and that will calm you down. Yeah, that's what you need,justwatch the scenery._' The cream colored hand that was dangling at her side brought itself up to her cheek and all five fingers pressed lightly against the translucent glass.

'_I can sense your fear, you know… That there is someone here, don't deny yourself of that. Your instincts know the truth, but you won't allow your mind to give into your quivering body._'

The young girl standing in front on the balcony door started to breathe heavily, with each agonizing second that passed by. As her chest continuously started to rise and fall in a pattern Anzu heard footsteps.

**((Scene Change))**

The first man wasn't a guard who had approached Seto, in fact he was somewhat shorter than him but with deep midnight blue eyes and long spiky raven black hair. "Brother, we haven't found any clues to whom may have stolen the Millennium Rod. Still, we have the officers and guards searching the entire mansion. Do not worry Seto, we will get the item back, and whoever has stolen it will be captured and annihilated." 

"Mokuba, I know that you will make sure of this, and if you feel suspicious of anyone fire them immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Mokuba's lightly tanned face brightened mordantly as he replied "But of course." Each pearly white tooth shone with a pallid gleam when his lips separated to form a cold smirk, showing off the two identically sharp fangs on either side. Seto just let out a small grunt as if answering, and abruptly turned to leave.

Just before he fully exited the young black haired boy shouted "However… We do believe that we have some suspicion of who may have came to steal the rod, but for whatever purpose we're not sure of yet Seto."

The male brunette continued out of the two steel doors, his younger sibling may not know why someone came to steal it, but_ he_ knew exactly what the reason was. Which made him even more pissed off, obviously shown by all of the guards and officers keeping there distance. Each step he took echoed throughout the corridors of the mansion. When Kaiba was only five feet of where he left Mokuba some sort of bizarre intuition struck through his mind.

This gut feeling of his was pointing directly towards Anzu, whom he had left alone unguarded. '_Dammit._' Seto thought in his mind, suddenly realizing that she may have at least tried to escape. Yet there was still this other _gut feeling_ he had. Like something else was happening to Anzu, like someone else was there, with her.

Abruptly Kaiba sensed what was going on in the upstairs bedroom as he soon made a dash for the stairs. With much frustration in his thoughts he proclaimed '_I swear if you touch any part of her… You'll pay _dearly'

**((Scene Change))**

Relieved for some strange reason Anzu let her forehead rest against the glass. '_It, it's only Seto. He just walked into the room didn't he? Yeah. Dammit Seto, you had me scared to death for a_ _second._' 

"I'm not Kaiba."

'_What?_' In a flash Anzu's sapphire eyes burst open wide as she took her head off of the door and looked into it. And there it was, standing right behind her. Those eyes of hers were looking into the pure translucent glass that was placed before her, revealing an unknown stranger. Slightly she would feel an on and off tremble of her lower lip, the stranger just smirked.

"Afraid?" his voice sent hundreds of chills down her spine, causing her entire body to thrive of goose bumps. After a few seconds of not responding Anzu felt the man come closer to her, wrapping in strong arms around her waist and letting his face settle on her shoulder.

What was going on here, what the hell was happening to Anzu? As the man continued to rest himself on her she could feel the warm breaths that spread across her skin like wildfire. For some reason though she didn't mind it, to her it felt… _good_. Noting the fact he was still on her she decided to get a good look at his features in the reflection of the balcony door.

'_Strange._' Anzu thought to herself as her eyes wandered over him. It wasn't strange in a bad way, but in a good way. To Anzu she thought he was uniquely _strange_. The way his hair shot out like spikes in all directions, how the color was such a midnight black that faded into crimson at the tips, how distinctive it was for him to have sharp golden bangs that took shapes of lightning bolts, and how there were also three golden shape spikes that bolted in different directions as well also resembling lightning. A short gasp escaped her lips, to which had caused disturbance to this uniquely defined man. Then a much louder gasp had removed itself from her mouth again, as his eyes placed a direct stare into hers.

Everything about his eyes made so much warmth fill inside of her, it was truly amazing how his large passionate crimson eyes bore into the sapphire ones belonging to her. The stare was too intense, something, something that she just couldn't snap out of, and soon her body felt so light.

Dropping like a bird out of the sky Anzu almost hit the ground directly, butwas stopped by the force that stood behind her. Taking both arms he gently picked her up and opened the balcony door. As he was about to jump off the edge of the railing he had made a quick mental note of what he captured.

'_I can see now why Seto has been interested in you for this long, to bad that time ends now._'

With that the figure leaped off thestone balcony railing, disappearing into the blackness of night.

**.  
...  
.  
End

* * *

**

**Closing: **So what did you guys think huh? I hope your really enjoyed it! But… the only way I'll be able to know is if you guys press that little button over there, down on the left. Lol, anyways thank you so so much for reading my fanfic and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Till than tata! 

- _peachi_


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Introduction: **OMG! XDXDXDXD I was soooooooooo thrilled that I got that many reviews! At first I was like, okay no one's probably gonna ever review this thing, but then a miracle beyond miracles happened! My face was like O.O HOLY CRAP! Thank you everyone!

**Announcements: **I only have to say that the next chapter will probably be updated in like another month, more maybe. Peachi's sry but she has mucho amount of work to do! Also I've been tending to hit a major brick/cement/anything that's hard that you can think of, kind of wall, major problemo...

**Shout Outs: **

**CommonKnowledge: **Yay! My first reviewer! And yes, this is probably my best SetoxAnzuxAtem romance so far (since it's my first one…) that's one of my fav's as well.

**Darkhope:** heheh, don't worry it's basically going to be AtemxAnzu for now, but I'm still thinking of bringing in Seto again… hmmm. You'll have'ta see.

**xKuroSeraphmix:** Well… I have something really interesting planned for Anzu and Atem. I hope that you think its deep enough lol.

**Chikyuu-Defender-Beyblader: **Thank you and yes of course I'm continuing! Yeah I even thought that the last chapter sorta sounded like a one-shot.

**agent-doo: **Well, I haven't decided as to why Anzu is important to Kaiba yet, but I'm hopefully going to have that planned out by the third chapter. Thanks for your review!

**Pairings:  
****(Main) – **AtemxAnzu, SetoxAnzu  
**(Other) – **JonouchixMai, SetoxSerenity (slight!)

* * *

" " – dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) –a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks,sayings, thoughts,or mental telepathy

* * *

**Chapter 2  
_A Rude Awakening_  
.  
..  
.**

Bursting through the large doors connected to his master bedroom, the male brunette gasped at what his eyes observed. Emptiness… Just emptiness. His cobalt eyes scanned every inch of the darkened bedroom. Nothing, she wasn't here. Cursing murderously under his breath Seto stormed over to the bed, noticing the thin sheet missing. Soon his cream colored skin felt a slightly cool breeze brush up against him and looking to his side his cutting blue orbs saw that the balcony door was open. Cautiously he walked over to the open entry and peered his head outside. Taking note that no one else was around he brought his body fully out into the night sky.

The wind kissed his face and hair as the full moon shone brightly on him. Seto opened his mouth and let out a piercing roar as his sharp white fangs glistened in the moonlight. "Goddammit! Who the hell did this!" He hollered as his fists slammed against the stone railing.

Seething with anger the male vampire abruptly turned around and headed back into his room, however when he took one last glance back into the city a voice echoed inside of his mind.

'_Slightly irritated now are we not?'_

Both of the brunette's eyes burst open wide at the masculine tone that ricocheted off of every corner in his head. Speaking lowly to himself he stated simply "Get out of my mind Atem. I am in no mood for discussion."

'_And why not?' _The defined voice questioned with amusement.

"Because I have a very important and valuable item to retrieve." Soon he heard a slight chuckle from the telepathic counterpart. Dangerously narrowing his eyes into slits the vampire continued raising his fists, "What the hell is so funny? I demand of you to tell me!"

'_You cannot demand a thing out of me and you know that so why waste your time?' _

"Then quit wasting mine!" Seto roared as he began to have a quarrel with the voice.

'_I'll continue then. You had stated that you were looking for some sort of… valuable item right?' _

"…"

'_Well, I know where you can find them, but the only way you'll find out is if you play a game.' _

Snarling under his breath Seto replied "I hate your fucking games… No I decline." He began to walk inside as he wished that vampires did not have mental telepathy as an ability.While he continued Atem's voice soon came up again.

'_Seto, Seto, Seto. What a shame. You should know better than that. Don't you know that every time I ask to play a game it always means something important? You of all people should know that especially, I mean we have worked together for a very long time right?' _

Seto could tell that Atem was getting annoyed at his ignorance by feeling the atmosphere inside his body slowly grow cold. He continued though, which had left the brunette vampire stunned.

'_I know we went are separate ways Seto, but that doesn't mean that I don't know anything about you and your company. Shame on you for actually believing that… Well if you are going to ignore me and not play my game then I'll just have to keep your so called "item".'_

As Atem's voice faded away, the cobalt-eyed vampire stood there in shock. Noticing that he was gradually fading he found his mental voice to speak with _'A-Atem-Atem!' _He couldn't help but stutter his words, for his belief of what the once partner meant was incomprehensible.

'_Yes?' _The voice returned with mocking amusement.

'_You conniving devilish bastard… rrrgh. How dare you! You will pay dearly Atem, I swear it! Now you give the Millennium Rod back to me or el-' _

'_I don't have the Millennium Rod. I know who does though. And on top of that, I was talking about your other precious item.' _

Not realizing his last sentence at first the male-brunette shouted telepathically at his, now enemy, as he marched down the corridor. _'Tell me then! And what in God's name are you talking about other… precious… item.' _Putting words together Seto grasped the entire theme of Atem's conversation. Staring coldly at the floor he screamed in his mind _'Where the hell is she Atem! I swear if you touched her I-' _

'_What a ridiculous threat that is Seto, I mean, of course I had to touch her in order to bring her back here with me. Heh, and I'm happy you've realized what this entire conversation is about… Oh dear me I must depart. Your item will awaken soon, and I'll be extremely disappointed if I miss out on the occasion.'_

'_ATEEEEM!'_ Seto bellowed.

'_Oh before this slips my mind I'll have you know that she passed out before I even took her. Maybe that was from me just looking into her eyes. Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if I had her underneath me.' _The demon questioned himself with lust dripping from his voice._ 'Hmph. Well, till then Seto...' _

He could sense that Atem was actually gone now, and that did not make him the slightest bit happy. Knowing that it was Atem, the man who had once been his right hand comrade, was now holding his woman captive made him go insane. Shouting violent curses and swears at the top of his lungs the fuming vampire had soon approached his younger brother, Mokuba, who was just watching him with a strong worried feeling.

"Seto is everyth-"

Before he could finish the elder vampire hissed "Shut up! NO, everything isn't okay! Dammit! Atem… He took her and the Rod!"

Shell-shocked, the long raven haired teen stared in distress at his angered brother. Eventually the elder vampire left, pushing the navy-eyed boy out of his way. After he couldn't see him anymore Mokuba promised to himself "Don't worry Seto. We'll get the Millennium Rod back, and the person who belongs to you."

**((Scene Change)) **

Grinning like mad the tri-haired vampire stood up from his leather couch and made his way over to the pair of large doors to exit the massive living room. Oh this was excellent, having his once partner completely ballistic, it was grand indeed. Now that he had Seto where he wanted him the only thing to do was turn the girl against him. And that was not going to be too complicated on his half. Before he left he looked out the large windows and softened his eyes at the rays of the sun kissing the buildings it began to paint with gold. As he strolled down the corridors he stopped when his crimson orbs focused on a person that was coming down the opposite way.

"Jonouchi! What are you doing here at his hour?"

A man that was practically the same height as Atem came over to him with a sly grin on his face. When Jonouchi approached the younger vampire he brushed his sandy blonde bangs out of his coffee brown eyes. "I just needed to ask you something and since you, for some reason didn't answer your phones, I decided to just come on by. I hope that isn't a problem with ya?" Chuckling Atem responded "Why of course not. You are always welcomed here Jono, don't ever think otherwise."

"Glad to hear it pal." He gestured.

Both of them started off in the direction that Atem had been walking in as he continued the conversation. "So you were saying before that you needed to ask me something?"

Planting his coffee rich orbs on the friend next to him Jonouchi stated "Yeah, you see I've been wondering… You haven't been thinking about stealing anything from your old partner's place have you?"

Glancing towards the nearby window Atem remained emotionless as he ran his had through his spiky tri-colored locks. "Actually… I already did. How did you find out?" After finishing his response there was a long moment of silence that fell in the hall.

Keeping a straight face Jonouchi answered with a worried tone "Well, I found out from overhearing this guy at one of the secretive bars downtown. He said that uh some guy by the name of… Oh what's his name, Marlo, Maylark-"

"Malik?"

"Yeah Malik, that's the guy! Well anyways he said that you hired him to steal some ancient item from Seto Kaiba. And now you're saying you did…"

"Jonouchi, whatever that man said is absolutely ridiculous." Atem replied. As they made their way up the flight of grey marble stairs he continued. "Actually truth be told, Malik came to me, and since he explained that I could get something out of it as well I agreed."

**.:.:.:((Flashback)):.:.:. **

"_You can get something that you'll cherish very much if you lend me a hand." _

_Staring coldly at the figure before him the crimson_-_eyed man responded "I don't care, I will have nothing to do with that asswhole and believe me _nothing _you can give will change my mind." _

_Chuckling, the standing figure walked over to the mahogany desk and placed both of his hands on top, while his intense lavender eyes made a direct gaze into two pure crimson orbs. Evilly he began to speak, "I'm sure that there's something you desire that he has right? You've wanted this item so badly have you not?"_

"…"

"_Well then, if you can't help me then I won't help you either." One hand brushed his platinum blonde tresses out of his face. Signaling his defeat he stood tall once again and turned around. As he walked off towards the doors to exit the tri-haired vampire stood reflexively and whispered a few words that was enough to catch the lavender-eyed mans ears._

_"... What do you want?__"_

**.:.:.:((End Flashback)):.:.:.**

"However, I don't think Malik wanted to do that for revenge, he didn't seem like the pay back type."

Jonouchi cast his eyes at the well-built figure walking next to him "I just want you to be careful alright? I know you're good at everything but don't get hurt like last time."

Smiling at his friend, he nodded and then whispered softly "I have something to show you."

Step by step they walked through his castle like abode passing one or two servants here or there. After walking up to the third floor they moved smoothly over to a set of black marble doors, the doors which led to his bedroom. Carefully Atem let his hand rest on the golden knob, slowly he turned it which resulted in a slight _click _from the door. Pushing it open a long ray of light shone in the room, landing on a lump in the sheer canopied bed.

"Is-is that?" Jonouchi stuttered as his eyes examined the lump from a distance.

"Yeah." Atem replied as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall smirking.

"Nice job. I'm sure you're gonna get pretty far."

Nodding to his complement the golden banged vampire questioned "So how's everything with you." Completely ignoring the fact that the petite lump on the king sized bed began to move…

Everything was so dark inside this room, except for the large ray of light that blinded her from seeing at first. As she uncovered herself from the protection of the sheet her eyes were blinded by the morning sun. Abruptly she went back under the covers, as her ears heard two voices in the distance.

"So how's everything with you?" It was a deep male voice, and for some reason it sounded so soothing and caring. Her sapphire eyes blinked underneath the velvet sheet while another voice responded.

"Mmhhh it's alright, my little sister just came back home from her trip with Otogi. It didn't go to well."

"I see."

"You think it's funny?"

"Oh no not at all… And what about you know who?"

The young brunette stayed under the sheets as their conversation went on, she could tell which one belonged to a person she knew and which one didn't. '_I guess whatever happened last night was real. Oh man oh man, I-I don't know what to do. If Seto finds me he'll kill me for sure. Dammit Anzu you can get yourself in the worst problems._'

"Mai? Well heh we're getting along great so far. I care about her so much, I was thinking about asking her hand in marriage."

The voice Anzu knew just laughed and then said "Jono, you're getting way ahead of yourself. You just went on your first date only two days ago."

Both voices had started to quarrel in a joking matter while the chestnut-haired human had a sudden urge to look and see if they would spot her. As they continued she slowly sat up, still hidden by the canopy surrounding her, and crawled to the edge of the bed keeping the black silk sheet wrapped around her. However before she continued, the voice she knew quieted, as well as the other, '_Oh crap._' Anzu thought.

In a spilt second the canopy that encircled the bed was pulled to each side of the head board magically. Anzu's body reacted as if she were a deer in headlights. Hereyes were wide as she looked at the two black figures in the doorway. The one to her left was leaning on the wall with his shoulder, and both arms were crossed. While the other had his right hand in his pants pocket and was leaning on the opposite wall with his left forearm.

A slight gasp escaped her lips as both pairs of eyes placed themselves on her body. Suddenly she felt as if she were entirely naked underneath their gaze, well she almost was. Looking down at herself the brunette noticed that the silk sheet only covered the front of her and was placed very low-cut at her chest, giving them a good view of the crevice in between her breasts. Both her left and right legs were exposed and the only reason that the sheet stayed on her was from her arms holding it close.

When Anzu's sapphire eyes glanced back at them she could scarcely make out what they looked like, but with the help of the sun her eyes caught some of their features, even though the front of them was almost completely shadowed. The man to the right of her had thick sandy blonde hair with bangs, but his eyes were too dark to tell the color. He was wearing a white with light blue striped collar shirt that was unbuttoned. Underneath that was a matching tight light blue shirt that displayed his firm muscles. Adorning his legs were a pair of snug navy blue jeans held together by a dark colored belt, and on his feet were a pair of white vans.

Looking to her left was another man, and his outline seemed recognizable. He had thick hair which spiked up in numerous directions portraying some sort of sexual aura. Clothing the upper torso was a black skin-tight turtle neck and that alone made Anzu blush like mad. Then there was also a pair of tight leather black pants which he wore, along with a black pair of boots held on by silver belts covering his feet.

The sapphire-eyed girl looked at his face again and even though the mans eyes to her right were shadowed out, the one to her left had eyes that were clear as day. God they were taking a toll on her she could barely focus herself, his intense stare of wine-colored orbs made her feel this remarkable sensation between her legs. '_Not good…_' The azure-eyed girl knew that she needed to stay conscious in order to find out some important facts.

"Wooooooow. Nice job Atem, she's a keeper." The blonde whistled at the sight of the slim beauty, then smiled at her, revealing a sharp fang planted in the corner of his mouth.

'_Oh great, two vampires I now have to deal with._' Anzu complained to herself while she broke out in a slight sweat when the ruby-eyed vampire stood straight.

"Why thank you Jonouchi, hmph, I'm happy with what I've caught as well." As Atem looked at his prize sitting on the bed Jonouchi could see that he was impatiently waiting for her. He decided to speak up as his coffee eyes stared softly into Atem's crimson ones. "I should be going, you take care of yourself… and your prize." Smiling Atem nodded, and with a quick handshake the blonde haired vampire left. Leaving the handsome young vampire in his bedroom with a young female human he could seduce so easily… Alone.

**((Scene Change))**

Lights decorated the downtown club with multiple colors as a well built figure strode across the room, receiving glances and smirks as he went over to the bartender. Sitting in one of the fine cushioned chairs he was about to order a drink when a female approached him, placing her hands on his inner thigh.

"I haven't seen you around here in a while." The adolescent admitted.

Rolling his eyes he faced the bartender once again, ignoring the fact of the woman trying to press herself up against him.

Placing her lips close to his neck she smoothly spoke "Awww come'on sweatie, I know that you're tired. I can give you a great way to release all of those stressed muscles of yours." She began to rub her hand back and forth over his thigh as he averted his gaze from the shelves of glasses on the wall, to her hand, and then to her eyes. "That was only one night, and no more. I even told you that, but you didn't care at all. You were wasted completely, I had to make some use of you."

"Excuse me, you told me you loved me!"

Quickly the girlswitched her gaze from his pale skinned neck to his rich chocolate orbs that were filled with an irritated look. Using his left hand he ran it through his spiky pallid hair, letting his bangs fall back in front of his eyes. Then without warning he used his right hand and grabbed the dirty blonde-haired girls shoulder and twisted her around so her back was leaning against his body. While his left hand pulled a small knife from his black trench-coat pocket and placed it on her neck.

Whispering warmly into her ear the chocolate-eyed man stated "I suggest you leave me be or else I may bite... I know that we vampires love blood but..." He pressed the knife close to her throat making her break out in sweat. "I'm sure you don't want that blood to be the one pouring from your veins." He then let her go, pushing the female demon into the crowd of sweaty dancers. Looking back at him she rolled her eyes and then walked off, seductively swaying her hips.

Turning back around the bartender came up to him "She'll never learn will she?"

The black coated vampire stared at the equally black haired adult. "I guess not, but what do I care? She's a prostitute and so I have nothing to do with her after I'm depleted of my business." Seeing the blade in his left hand the standing waiter gulped slightly, however it was loud enough to catch the fox like ears of the vampire sitting. "Don't worry, this isn't meant for you, but unless you don't get me something to drink fast it will be." Nodding abruptly the brown-eyed elder respectfully went to go fill the order, leaving him alone again.

'_Dammit where the hell is this guy?_' he thought as he looked at the clock on the wall. '_Six fifteen... He's already late enough, I should just go._'

Once he finished his thought a hand was placed on his shoulder, turning around his chocolate orbs caught the wave of lavender. Smiling evilly he waited for him to sit on the stool next to him.

"Sorry for being late Bakura."

Closing his eyes Bakura stated "I'm letting you slide this time human, but once more and I'll cut you and your sisters throat."

Fear had welled up inside of the mans eyes, "P-Please! Don't! I beg of you!"

Shrugging his shoulder the pallid haired vampire tossed the conversation aside as he took his drink from the counter. "So do you have what I asked for?" He questioned after placing the glass back on the counter. Fearfully the platinum blonde next to him hastily brought a black suitcase onto his lap, opening the two silver latches with a _snap_. "Here, I did what you asked me to do. Please, can you now help me?"

Bakura took a good look at the object in the leather briefcase. It was a beautiful solid gold that shone brightly with every color hitting it from the ceiling. The object was a long golden rod, a dagger placed at the bottom, while an oval sphere like ball was placed on the top. There were two identical crescent moon shapes that face inwards, coming out of the sphere on each side. Then placed on the sphere itself was a mystical eye that gave off this ancient powerful aura. Using his left hand to pick it up he brought it to his face, letting it lean on his pale cheek.

"I'm impressed, I didn't think you were capable of retrieving something this valuable from the hands of the notorious Seto Kaiba." Leaning forward he continued, "Tell me… How did you accomplish such great a task?"

Smirking the tanned human sitting next to him brushed a few bangs out of his face, then looking at the white haired vampire he spoke. "I'll tell you… Only if you give me what you promised."

Turning serious Bakura lifted the golden object to his face then revealed some of the powers that came with it. "Listen here, I don't tolerate bullshit. I told you that I would help you and for once… I'll keep my promise. Still, I have not been filled yet so you still do what I say understand?"

"No way."

"Malik, do you know what this object can do?" Bakura questioned with the fill of violence in his eyes.

Shaking his head steadily the blonde responded with a no. Then looking back down at the Rod Bakura continued "The Millennium Rod has a strong power, I can use it to take over someone's mind and then use them as my servant."

Malik's eyes went wide, now that this devilish vampire had such a powerful weapon at hand he could do mostly anything to him. "S-So?"

"I'll use it on you for a test run." Then before he could protest the spiky blonde that sat next to the hell born demon fell silent. As Bakura continued to point the Rod at Malik a golden aura surrounded the object, then the human soon lost the liveliness in his eyes as his pupils faded. Sitting back in the chair the cunning vampire grinned with victory, "Now tell me my mind slave, who helped you with this?"

A pause, then he replied "Motou Atem."

Bakura's mouth dropped at the name, '_Motou Atem, _the _Motou Atem! It can't be, how the hell did he even know about him? Dammit!_' He looked at the motionless body before him and then said to himself '_I need to use this to my advantage. After all of those years he humiliated me… Him and Seto Kaiba, heh this will be excellent, like hitting two birds with one stone. I'll get my revenge on both of them at once!_'

"Listen my mind slave, do you know where he may be now?"

The slave nodded, obeying his master's command. Then out of the blue the aura around the Millennium Rod vanished as Malik gained full control over his senses again. "Wha-What just happened?" He held his head as the vampire whispered, "We're going to kill him."

Looking up at the vicious bloodsucker the lavender-eyed human asked "Kill who?"

"The vampire who humiliated me to no end, he destroyed everything of mine, and I'm going to kill him in order to get my revenge..." Licking his lips he continued,

"I'm coming for you Atem... I'm coming."

**.  
..  
.  
End

* * *

**

**Closing: **Well, there ya go, I didn't think it was as good as my last chapter but prove me wrong! Hope you liked it as much as my last chappie though! Please review, or else I'll have'ta be really mean! No I can't do that… I'm to in love with this story and I want to know how it's going to continue. Yes, yes… I am strange. There I admit it okay?

- _peachi_


	3. Wheels Begin to Turn

**Introduction: **OMG! 10 reviews! WOAH! Sry sry… I'm just soo happy cuz I got that many reviews. It really means a lot to me, I'm extremely glad that everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Please by all means, continue with your wonderful compliments!

**Announcements:** If you want to know this story might be updated in April. That's all. Plus I'm answering reviews! By the way, if anyone knows how I can get the unreleased series of Yu-Gi-Oh, with English subtitles at least… PLEASE TELL ME! My email is geminicrisis611(at)aol(dot)com. Thanky sooo sooo much! Sry but I really want to see the series that wasn't released in the U.S… I know… I'm a physco.

**Shout Outs:**

**Attic Flower: **Thank you so much, and it's going to take me a little bit longer to get the whole plot in tact. Yeah, Seto's going berserk. He'll tend to do that a lot in this story.

**mariks1andonly: **Thank you and most certainly!

**HealingOpal: **Don't worry, respect is coming, it's just that not everything was told about why Atem likes Anzu and that lovely stuff n a bag of chips. Seto having something bad happen to him, maaaaybe. As for Anzu… Well I'll be nice and say… Yesh!

**Cerulean San: **Awwww! Thank you so much, sry I couldn't update sooner!

**agent-doo: **wow… Many questions. Okay numero uno, the millennium items don't really play the same role as that in the anime, but some of them might have the same powers. As for telepathy with vampires I don't really know, you may have to check that with another writer on fanfic who writes about vampires. Last but not least, no… Atem did not stumble on Anzu accidentally.

**Puchuu-Sniper: **THANKY! Lol (this dudes my friend… in reality.)

**Pairings:  
****(Main) – **AtemxAnzu SetoxAnzu  
**(Other) – **JonouchixMai SetoxSerenity (slight!)

* * *

" " – dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) –a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts, or mental telepathy

* * *

**Chapter Three  
_Wheels Begin to Turn  
_.  
..  
.**

No sooner had the golden sun come up, had it faded by thick grey clouds that engulfed the entire sky. They mixed of colors verifying that a rain and thunderstorm was underway. Inside was a man, height 187 cm, weight 86 kilograms **(a/n1)**, age 24 with cream colored skin, roughly tossed chocolate colored hair, and bitterly sharp blue tinted orbs as eyes. This man wasn't your average everyday guy, he was a demon or a vampire no less, and right now he was raging with anger that would make hell itself quake in fear. Each step he took echoed throughout the dimly lit hall as the male brunette came to the front entrance of his mansion.

Snatching the white trench coat from the maid that stood next to the angered vampire, he took his keys and silver suitcase and marched out of the abode.

'_This is the last morning that you will ever see Atem…_' Seto said irritably to himself while he strode down to the car that was awaiting him.

'_Why is that dearest partner?'_ a voice spoke from within the demons mind.

Once cold bitter eyes grew wide with a knowing, a knowing that the man whom he despised only a few moments ago actually had the nerve to speak to him. Soon there was a bright flash as a bolt of lightning thrashed itself from the protection of thick grey and black storm clouds. Not even a split second later rain fell with a harsh pounding sound. Yet, Seto didn't make a move. His grip on the suitcase handle tightened as if it were his last lifeline.

'_How dare you have the nerve to talk to me!_' The demon roared inside of his mind. '_I suggest that you first get out of my head, then bring back Anzu! That girl belongs to me! I am her owner!_'

There was silence. Grinning with satisfaction the ocean-eyed demon began to walk towards the hellfire red Dodge Viper six speed that was awaiting him. After unlocking the car with the remote the drivers side door opened automatically, letting the drenched vampire come in and place the equally wet suitcase on the passenger seat.

Right when Seto closed the door and put the key in the ignition an all too familiar sound once again popped up inside his head.

'_Sorry about the absence, I had to say goodbye to a dear friend of mine.' _

Smirking, the male brunette replied, '_Oh I thought you actually listened to me… To bad because now I'm going to get what is rightfully mine, the Millennium Rod and Anzu!_' Yet there was only a slight chuckle he received from the other end. _'How stubborn are you Seto Kaiba? First of all I already told you that I do not have the Millennium Rod and secondly Anzu belongs to me and you blatantly know it!' _Atem's voice raged from within.

Turning on the car the engine started up and soon Seto sped off into the streets of Domino City. Any and all rain droplets that fell on the car soon trailed behind it as the corvette moved down the streets with ungodly velocity. He didn't want to answer Atem's last question because deep down he knew… Seto knew damn well that the man wasn't lying. It was true, Anzu didn't actually _belong_ to Seto, he just took her without permission, and soon he was going to pay the price.

'_You stole her from me you bastard! That was why I decided to do away with Kaiba corporations and make a business of my own. However before I could rightfully claim Anzu you robbed me of her, and now it's been three years since and finally I have her back with me.' _At the end of the speech the once enraged voice calmed down into a dead serious manner. _'Here she is safe under the watch of me, and nothing you can do will get her back.' _

**((Scene Change))**

"You want to kill Atem… Why?" A platinum blonde haired human asked a stern vampire walking next to him. Then without warning the pallid haired demon bellowed a few words next to his pitiful associate. "My desire to kill him is none of your concern. It is just an ambition that will soon become reality." The lavender-eyed adolescent looked down at the cracked cement sidewalk. "The patience I need to have for this is decreasing rapidly as each lingering second drags by. However, once Atem is within my reach I will wipe him and Seto Kaiba out!"

Passerbies began to stare at the forceful voice coming from a white haired vampire. All the while rain continued to pour down their faces, making the human male shiver from the cold. Glancing towards the weakened human Bakura huffed and soon began walking again as the thunder boomed in the distance. While the twostrode along the almost deserted streets the lightning flashed while thunder exploded in the thickly blanketed sky, which ricocheted off of every window and building in the entire city.

Following the elder, Malik looked down at his drenched jean pants and white collard shirt. Which was practically see through at this point. Heaving a sigh the lavender-eyed boy mustered all the courage he had and once again spoke up. "What… About my sister?... You said you would help me out."

Bakura was already in a pissed off mood, and this didn't make it any better, within a split second the coffee-eyed demon took his fist and rammed it into Malik's face. The blow sent him flying to the other side of the street, landing directly on a brick wall making it crack considerably. Moments later the two fanged grown-up stood towering over the jean legged man. "I don't give a fuck about your older sister… Right now I desire to slaughter a few rivals, and it'll stay that way until _I _get what _I _want. Understand?"

Nodding his head reflexively, tears soon formed at the brim of his large lavender eyes. The pounding rain soaked every inch of his body, and as Malik looked back up at his superior the lighting flashed behind him, making him look even more threatening as before.

"Besides that, you can go see her if you like, here." Bakura tossed a small vial filled with a strange mint blue liquid over to the man lying below him in a small pile of ruble. "This will help her for awhile longer, and don't think I'm becoming benevolent because that is most certainly not the case."

Malik gripped the tiny bottle as if it were his last treasure, and soon smiled favorably as a few salty tears left his eyes. Yet as fast as they appeared, they disappeared into the mix of rain water consuming his face.

"Go."

Abruptly standing the younger of the two soon headed off into the direction of a nearby hospital. Heart jumping with absolute gladness and a smile that was too wide for his tanned face, Malik ran off for his sister.

"Hmmmhmmhmm hahaha!" The vampire laughed insanely. "What a foolish human you are!" Looking down at the golden rod in his right hand Bakura smirked evilly and then thought to himself, '_That will only make your sister suffer even more Malik. I need her to be destroyed, she will not get in my way! No one will!_'

_**SCREEECH!**_

Both intense coffee eyes glanced towards a corvette that had just spun a corner and skidded over the watery pavement, which caused someone on a motorcycle to spin off the road and into a lamppost. Bakura grunted and watched as thered Viper sped off in a new direction, "Foolish driver…" he stated with annoyance. After a few moments however the white haired demon replayed the images he caught.

'_There was a male in that car… He looked furious. What was he wearing? A white coat I do believe, brown hair and… Blue eyes was it?_' Bakura began to contemplate over what the man looked like. Billions of tiny water droplets kept hammering onto the black coated figure, but he ignored them as if they weren't even there. "Who was that?" He kept asking himself. Then one thought struck him as both eyes widened and a gasp escaped both pale lips.

"Rrrgh! No way, it wasn't him was it?"

Faster than the lightning that spread itself across the sky, Bakura raced over to the man who was ready to ride his bike again. Throwing him over to a wall the angered vampire grabbed his throat and spoke a few threats into his face. "Hand over the keys or else I'll tear you from limb to limb!"

With that Bakura soon jumped onto the dark blue motorbike and zoomed off into the direction of the corvette. Leaving a stunned and quivering guy sitting helplessly on a soaking wet sidewalk.

**((Scene Change))**

He smirked.

She winced.

The room was separated by a large arch doorway connecting the bedroom and the hall outside. Yet, both doors were open and there was only one being standing between them. It was a male, the vampire, her captor. After a few more seconds of gazing at each other, the crimson orbed demon closed the door gently behind him. Then turned back to the brunette placed on the large bed.

Anzu stiffened under the gaze he placed upon her while both of her cream colored hands gripped the black sheets tightly as the male approached her ever so slowly. Two sapphire eyes locked themselves onto him, he must have been 183 cm tall, and looked as if he weighed only 81 kilograms **(a/n2)**. '_Who… Is this guy?_' Anzu kept questioning herself with, and those questions would soon be answered.

"My name is Atem, do you… Remember me?" The vampire stated soothingly.

She breathed deeply as the spiky haired male came over to her and sat on the bed making it sink slightly underneath him.

However Anzu was speechless, for some reason her mouth wouldn't let the words flow out. It was getting kind of embarrassing just sitting there, gazing into the other's eyes. Yet, Anzu didn't mind it, for a strange feeling consumed her and when she replied the first question Atem just saddened his expression.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"… Positive, I don't even know you." Was the last statement the brunette gave.

That's what hurt the most, and Anzu could tell, almost abruptly after she told him that she never even knew him Atem let out a loud sigh. After that one hand ran itself through the crisp golden locks that were covering his face.

"You don't remember a thing, how can that be?" Atem asked himself, while he looked down at his leather clothed legs.

Gathering some courage Anzu spoke up, "Listen, I don't know who the hell you are, but you had no right to take me from where I was living! When Seto finds out you're going to-"

"He already knows. Anzu, you don't belong with him! You belong with me!" Both of Atem's arms flung themselves around the sapphire-eyed girl's slim body. "What?" Anzu whispered as he pulled her into him. Atem was holding her so tightly that you would believe they were connected. The vampire's head rested on her nude shoulder. "Please, I've already lost you twice in one lifetime, I can't lose you again."

Anzu was taken aback by what the tri-colored-haired vampire said, _"I've already lost you twice in one lifetime, I can't lose you again." _For some reason those words wouldn't leave her alone, they kept haunting her mind when suddenly a random thought came to.

**.:.:.:((Flashback)):.:.:.**

_It was beautiful outside, there were white fluffy cotton ball clouds that hung in the sky, and birds were singing their little hearts out. _

_A young girl, around the age of six or seven was walking on a dirt path with another child. It was a boy, dressed in jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt. While the young girl was wearing white sandals, a knee length pink skirt, and a button up white sweater. _

"_I can't wait to show you, come'on!" the young boy announced as he took the little girl's hand into his gently. Then they both walked past a few more bushes and trees, "How far away is this?" The girl asked him as her clear blue eyes brightened every time he looked at her. _

"_Not too far!" He said smiling, while the blue-eyed girl blushed. _

_((FLASH))_

"_Here, I hope you like it." A young male said while looking down at a little girl who was in awe. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she squealed. _

_They were standing in a large arched gazebo. It was painted a crisp white, and there were beautiful flowers planted around it. The railings and posts were covered with vines growing even more amazing plants. This place was, truly remarkable. _

"_Here, is where will make our vows." The white shirted boy stated excitingly. _

"_Really! Oh Thank you!" The little girl squealed as she flung both arms around the boy while they both laughed. _

"_Oh Anzu, I love you so much, please..." He held her back so both of his large eyes could look into two beautiful sapphire crystals. "Never leave me." With a smile and a few happily shed tears Anzu wrapped both arms around the young boy again and replied, "I will never leave you… Atem." _

**.:.:.:((End Flashback)):.:.:. **

"Oh… my God." The brunette whispered stunned. That, was that a… _memory_? "Atem." She called, he reflexively looked up into both of her large sapphire jewels. However she didn't speak and neither did he. Both of them just gazed into each other eyes, never wanting to separate.

Ever so gently did he brush his hand up against her naked arm, sending waves of chills throughout her entire body, it made her go numb. "Oh Atem." She murmured as the crimson-eyed male brought his lips to her neck and began to suck gently on the creamy skin. A rush of pleasure seeped into her, letting loose a small moan from the back of her throat. Slowly Atem brought his lustful kisses down to her collar bone, then upwards, right underneath her earlobe. Oh did this feel so good to Anzu, and it also felt… So right.

"Oh Anzu, you've been gone far too long." He whispered seductively into her ear, while bringing one hand under the blankets, which soon traveled up her body giving her a surge of pure bliss.

"God, please don't stop." She cried out as her blue eyes closed tightly.

Atem continued to please her, in any way he could while not going to even more extreme methods, it was difficult he did so find. After a few moments he lifted himself from her tight clutches, and slowly looked over the full-figured woman. Both eyes were tightly closed as her mouth slightly stayed open breathing deeply, making her chest rise and fall vastly.

The sharp golden bangs perfectly framed his face as he brought his lips close to her ear. "My love, forgive me." He stated with a soft heartbreaking tone, while Anzu opened her eyes wide and gasped.

With that he bit into her neck.

**.  
..  
.  
****End

* * *

**

**Closing: **Weren't expecting that now were ya? Don't worry everything will come into play eventually. Besides that how did you think the chapter went, I didn't think it was my best, I'll admit I got stumped at a few parts. Other than that just review or no next chapter! And I'm sure you're all dying to know what happens. (yeah just keep telling yourself that peachi…) 

**(a/n1) – **Height, divide by 30.48 Weight, multiply by 2.205... Don't worry its all muscle baby! (You'll get it once you find out lol)

**(a/n2) – **Height, divide by 30.48 Weight, multiply by 2.205

If you still don't know I'll tell you in the next chapter, sorry but I like to be confusing! See you guys later, hope you enjoyed it!

_- peachi_


	4. We are all Fighting

**Introduction: **You guys… I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated! I am extremely upset with myself! I just needed to update my other stories, and this week was very busy. I had to study for finals, and my dance recital was last weekend. On June 11, it was my birthday! Lol, I wanted to have this story updated by then but I never got a chance. I'm really sorry please forgive me! As a present I give you a wonderful chappie!

**Announcements: **I'm going on vaca from June 30th to July 6th to Daytona to see the Pespi 400rds. N I don't have a laptop so I can't work on anything… But I will update **EVERY** story I have (excluding one-shots) A.S.A.P.! I hope that anyone who likes my one chapter stories so far are getting excited!

**Shout Outs:**

**HealingOpal: **I'm sorry that it made you confused. The ending… You'll find out what happens. I hope that everything will come together in this chapter.

**agent-doo: **That was two different scenes during the flashback. The age, the age the age the age… Hmmm. Well I believe I wanted Anzu to be eight and Atem to be twelve. That may change, I don't really have any of this story planned out. It just comes as I write (that may be bad.) Finally, Atem has just one lifetime. He wasn't a human, died, came back, and is now living as a vampire. (This was something I planned) Yes, I will answer your questions! As long as they don't reveal too much.

**Attic Flower: **Of course Anzu will be okay!... For now… hehehe. Bakura's gonna be a very bad person soon…

**Pairings:  
****(Main) **AtemxAnzu SetoxAnzu  
**(Other) **JonouchixMai SetoxShizuka (slight!)

* * *

" " – dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts, or mental telepathy

* * *

**Chapter 4  
_We are all Fighting_  
.  
..  
.**

It all flowed through her… Each lingering moment drifted through her body as if it were the ocean waters rushing up against the beach. Anzu was delicately floating in a blank universe. Her surroundings were faded as she lay in the air, awake, yet asleep. One light was shining onto her. The rest of the area was in complete darkness.

Ignoring the light at first Anzu turned her head to the side. Her chestnut colored strands moved softly and brushed her face as they continued to move in a wave consecutively. However the brightness eventually stirred the young girl who slowly opened her two eyes.

There was nothing around her. Anzu looked in all directions to see if she could spot something… Anything.

"What am I doing here?" She questioned herself soothingly as her voice echoed into the distance.

_I missed you…_

At once the brunette looked upwards, trying to find where that voice had come from. The azure-eyed girl began to feel frightened after it had dissipated into the dark. "Wait! D-don't go!" she yelled after it, but only to find her voice ricocheting at the black surrounding. "I don't want to be alone again…" Anzu gently hugged herself as she felt her eyes well up with tears. She didn't want to be alone, she felt as if she had been alone all of her life. And she hated every second of it.

The turmoil of crying every single night, knowing that she could never escape the clutches of a man whom she despised had caused her so much pain and agony. It wasn't fair, why was she cursed to stay with a bad tempered rapist who claimed he owned her? For some reason she felt as if there was more to her life then what she had remembered. That she was missing something that was going to change her life possibly for the… _better_.

_Please come back to me… I can't live another day without you… I need you my love. _

Anzu shot her head up. There was the voice again. That deep kind voice that made every inch of her grow secure and strong. The voice that she felt she could trust. She lifted her hands above her head, trying to reach for the stern tone. "I'm here, I'm right here!"

_I can't loose you again…_

"I'm here! Please answer me!"

_My love… Anzu…_

"ATEEEM!"

**((Scene Change))**

She woke up with a jolt, jumping straight up in bed. Anzu breathed heavily as her grip on the black silk sheets tightened. "ANZU!" A voice cried as the woman felt two strong arms wrap themselves protectively around her upper torso. "Wha-what happened?" the brunette whispered.

"Oh Anzu, I was so scared, you passed out… I was so afraid something happened to you."

"Huh?" Both of her eyes opened wide as a rush of realization came back to her. '_I'm back with Atem… He took me from Kaiba and… my neck!_' Reflexively Anzu unintentionally released the grip that Atem had on her, and felt both sides of her neck over and over again.

"Anzu? What's wrong?" the tri-haired vampire asked while tilting his head to the side.

She looked up to him as she scooted away, trying to keep him from noticing. However he did. "Anzu, why are you moving away?" He leaned forward.

"Ju-just stay back." She replied while waving a hand fearfully in front of her.

However he didn't abide by her actions and moved right up to her. The tri-haired demon cupped Anzu's pale face in his hand. "Anzu… What is wrong? Please… I need to know." She gulped as his stern eyes peered into her sapphire orbs. What a gorgeous male he was. Those sharp golden bangs and gravity defying spikes. His beautifully chiseled face that fit his frame perfectly.

"Anzu?" he said yet again in one of the softest voices she ever heard.

Something inside Anzu finally snapped, clutching Atem's forearms tightly she screamed at the top of her lungs, "You… You turned me into a vampire didn't you!" The shock that hit his face made Anzu's eyes widen, she felt ashamed. He couldn't speak. He didn't speak. All he did was look in many directions… But not into her eyes.

Gently she released her grip on him. Looking sadly down to his legs she spoke, "Atem… You… Di-"

"NO!"

The volume of his voice made Anzu close her eyes tight and cringe. It was so loud… She didn't like it. It made her feel scared, and… vulnerable. Anzu felt a wave of tears rush to her eyes. "I-I'm sorry"

He griped her tightly as he brought her into his chest. "Forgive me Anzu… I didn't mean to shout." As he spoke those pardoning words the brunette had this strange sense that she could feel him… _Shake_. '_Why would he be crying?_' she asked herself.

Atem dug his face into the crook where her neck and collar bone connected, "Anzu… I never would dare to bite you. I don't want you to become something _like me_… I would do anything to keep you human."

She tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, eventually rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I believe you Atem." Anzu couldn't help it, for some reason her heart wouldn't allow her to not believe him. It wasn't physically possible. No matter how hard she tired, she couldn't get angry with him. But she also felt that, it was a good thing. Besides, when she felt her neck only a few moments ago there were no puncture holes anywhere. Atem wasn't lying, he couldn't have. '_I guess I passed out from him pleasuring me and dreamed that._' Immediately the brunette's face flushed brighter than an apple. However she soon smirked. '_Maybe I should continue where things were headed too. Just so he knows that I really do forgive him._'

It was the perfect plan, she did like what he had done to her. It felt amazing, she wanted that pure bliss once again surging through her.

Steadily Anzu brought her hands to his lightly tanned cheeks. He looked down at her with bloodshot eyes, '_He was crying…_' It pained her so much to see him like this.

**((Scene Change))**

"The doctor is with her right now, but he won't be too long so why don't you take a seat over there?" The blonde haired nurse gestured towards the waiting room with a smile. After nodding the drenched teen turned and walked over to one of the blue hospital chairs and sat down. He ran a hand through his sandy tangled mess while his two lavender eyes stared blissfully at the vile in the other.

'_What I did for Bakura wasn't good, but I needed to save my sister. I can't have her die._' He looked to the right, out through the window where it was pouring rain from the thick gray sky. '_Hopefully Bakura doesn't know how important my sister is. When she's better maybe we can get her back, if he got her from that corporate jerk that is…_' A flash of lightning emerged from the clouds, Malik looked back towards the bottle held in his hands. '_Atem won't like it… However if he wants her back to normal, he'll have no other choice._'

**((Scene Change)) **

"Atem you fucking asswhole… I swear to god I'll bash your head so many fucking times that it'll explode." The male-brunette shifted gears as he turned a sharp corner and sped past a few citizens. Seto had kept a stern gaze on the slick road that his Viper was racing over. His windshield wipers were moving back and fourth rapidly while the rain pounded against the glass, as if it had a desire to shatter it.

His cobalt eyes narrowed as he thought hard. '_Now that he took Anzu back, my entire plan is shot. Dammit! How the hell did he get to her? I know Atem had something planned._' A vehicle caught Seto's eyes as he glanced quickly into the rearview mirror. A wicked smirk drew steadily across his face. '_That motorcycle has been following me for awhile now…_'

Suddenly Kaiba turned the leather wheel sharply, causing the corvette to spin into a side street. He looked back into the rearview mirror. The motorcycle was gone. "Hmph." He smiled with satisfaction.

After the alley connected to one of the main streets Seto once again jerked the wheel to the left, the car obeyed as it headed towards an enormous structure. Yet as he drove, he failed to notice the navy motorcycle that was once again in pursuit of the Viper Kaiba owned.

**((Scene Change))**

Atem shot his head up as if he were a deer that just caught a disturbance within the silence of a forest. Anzu tilted her head. "Atem… What is it?" It was confusing her that one minute he was forlorn, the next austere. This unique vampire whom she supposedly had been arranged to marry, had so many unseen characteristics about him. Yet that's what aroused her, all of his hidden secrets that everyone was unaware of.

The crimson-eyed demon kept looking back and fourth. "I need to go." He stated as his arms abruptly released the petite figure sitting on the bed. She inched forward and held out a hand with his departure, wanting him to return for the warmth that he had supplied while holding her close. "Why?"

He stopped midway. Turning around Atem's golden bangs blocked the path of his eyes to Anzu. "Someone is coming… And it is a certain someone that I will not tolerate anywhere near here, or especially near you." With that the tri-haired vampire walked out sternly, lightly slamming the bedroom door on his way.

Anzu clutched the silk covering as her eyes began to water up.

"It's Seto."

**((Scene Change)) **

Screeching to a halt, the engine's of the vette died down as the rain continued to pour heavily on the black asphalt. The driver's door opened and out came the tall CEO himself, Seto Kaiba. A streak of lightning emerged from the protection of the clouds as it flashed. Kaiba's features blackened out for all but a second, until the light faded and his glacial stare remained unhinged.

He opened the suitcase which was placed roughly on the car roof. Inside was a soft black cushion that held two objects.

One, was a .45 SIG-Sauer, a nice silver pistol that made Kaiba smirk as he held it up in front of him. '_This I will use to blow your brains and ass sky high._' The blue-eyed demon took the second object out of his case next. It was a silver cartridge, he opened the bottom of the gun, pushed the cartridge in, then closed it, after hearing a click he knew everything was set. The gun was loaded, now all Kaiba needed to do was shoot the damned creature from hell.

Tossing the metal suitcase inside Kaiba locked the corvette and started walking towards the huge mansion that lay before him, while placing the pistol in his trench-coat pocket.

He stopped when he heard a set of footsteps in front of him.

"Good Morning Atem." He stated with a grin.

Amidst the fog and pouring rain, came a spiky haired adult with looks to kill. Both of the male's intense blood eyes shot daggers at the approaching enemy, who was walking casually towards him.

"Kaiba, leave at once! Come any closer and I shall make sure that it will be all of your blood which will pour down the drains."

To many, that threat would certainly cause most to scream and run away with fear forever biting their heels. But for Seto Kaiba, Atem's threats only caused him to chuckle.

"You wish to fight me then?"

Atem lifted his head and frowned as his two eyes narrowed dangerously. "If it is to protect Anzu… Then I will fight to my death." The droplets of rain sleeked down his tanned face, drenching the vampire within the few minutes he had been standing there.

"Atem, I will get her back! I don't care how much she is to you, there is more use for her in my company then in your fucking heart!" Seto began to growl as the tri-haired demon's hands clenched themselves into fists.

"You bastard." He began with, "How dare you think that she has no purpose here! There is no way in hell that you'll take her away from me!" There was silence between the two vampire's except for the onslaught of rain plummeting from the heavens. "Seto, you know that Anzu is mine. We were both to be married, but then that accident happened. The only way Anzu was allowed to marry me was if I was human… But after that. Most were no longer. Only the people who managed to escape in time were the ones who were safe."

**.:.:.:((Flashback)):.:.:. **

"_GO! You need to go now!" _

_A young girl was looking toward a dark skinned woman whose long raven-black hair was blowing in numerous directions by the gusts that the helicopter's blades were producing. "Anzu, come! We must leave at once!" __She reached her hand out to the little girl who in turn clutched the boy lying on the ground. "NO! I won't go without him!" _

"_Anzu…" The boy on the ground said soothingly. _

_She turned her head towards him, her large blue eyes staring softly into his caring crimson orbs. "Yes?"_

_He held her had and squeezed it lightly. She squeezed back. "Anzu you need to leave at once." _

"_We're not going to wait any longer! If we do, we'll be caught in the explosion!" The helicopter pilot shouted as loud as he could above the noise of the chopping air and propelling engines, trying to catch the tan woman's attention. "Just wait!" She shouted back, then looked towards Anzu and again extended her hand as the copter began to lift from the ground. _

"_ANZU PLEASE COME! We need to go now!" _

_She looked to her with teary eyes. "No I can't leave him." The brunette looked back down to the boy who was holding her close. "If you don't go now you may be taken by him! Or worse." Anzu was crying when she looked at the tri-colored-haired boy again in the eyes. "If you go now, we may at least have a chance to see each other. I promise I'll find you." _

"_But-"_

"_ANZU!" The raven-haired woman shouted as her navy blue dress flowed in all directions around her. _

_She looked towards the woman, then back to the boy. This was it, this was her choice. "I'm staying Atem." _

_He looked at her, and then something about him changed. His eyes didn't hold the bright loving kindness the once held. Now it was nothing but darkness and evil. _

"_No." _

_With as much strength as he could muster, he threw Anzu away from him and towards the helicopter, where she was soon caught by the wrist. _

_Lying back down on the ground and breathing heavily he looked up to the young brunette in her white dress lovingly. Tears began to fall from his eyes while the black-haired woman called for someone's help, and a young blonde haired boy came up beside her to pull Anzu in. _

"_I love you Anzu." _

_She turned and looked down as her arm reached out as if wanting to once again be able to reach him. "ATEEEEM NOOO!" Anzu screamed at the top of her lungs. Finally with great effort the two pulled the little girl inside and slammed the door shut. Atem watched as the helicopter flew off into the black clouds and as far away as it could possibly get. _

**.:.:.:((End Flashback)):.:.:. **

"You do remember that don't you Kaiba?" Atem asked with malice. The rival looked down not wanting to make any eye contact with the vampire. Noticing the silence Atem crossed his arms as his two crimson eyes narrowed into slits. "I mean, it was your doing."

Kaiba smirked, revealing his fang, up to the tri-haired demon. "Atem… I still got her didn't I? I still took her from you."

Atem let out a fierce growl as he stepped forward. "It took you another seven years! You also snatched her when she was most vulnerable. Seto. You're nothing but a parasite who survives by making other people's lives miserable. For the next three years I was unstable and depressed. If I was human again I would have died… I almost committed suicide."

"Good riddance."

The shorter vampire rolled his eyes and then began to talk again. "You have no idea how much you hurt me, and the worst thing was, that you stole Anzu when I was weak myself. It was the opportune moment. Both of us were weak and fragile. So you stepped right in and took advantage of that."

A loud bang of thunder clapped in the distance. The gray surroundings looked as if they blended with the sky. Everything was colorless, lifeless. It was then that Atem thought of Anzu, how her bright cerulean eyes and beautiful warm smile would lighten up the entire atmosphere. She would walk somewhere, anywhere, and bring the happy times, and the warm air that made everyone think of the greatest moments. He looked towards the CEO who was watching him intently, waiting for the right time to strike. Seto, whenever he walked somewhere, he froze everything in his path, killing it instantly. '_No wonder everyone hates him._' Atem laughed quietly at his own insight.

It still caught his enemy's attention, who quickly snapped his head up at the noise. Even though the rain made such a clamor, Seto had the ears of a fox.

**((Scene Change))**

He drove up to a large black steel gate. Shaking his head from side to side, the rainwater flew off of his white tresses. "So this is where that jackass Atem lives." There was a large black gate connected by two stone pillars on each side. Each individual bar was taller than the one next to it, making an upwards curve towards the center. The largest bar was in the center and stood taller than the others. It had a shiny glass oval that was placed in the heart of the steel.

Bakura let his coffee-colored eyes scan the area. His eyes caught hold of a security system after a few seconds. "Bingo."

Bakura walked away from the motorcycle, as he stepped up to the panel that was placed in one of the stone columns. He looked at it for a few seconds, then began to press some buttons.

"_Please enter your password._"

The vampire jumped back slightly as the mechanic voice spoke abruptly into the air. It was silent once again. A loud continuous rhythm and hum of the rain echoed as it hit the ground.

'_Where are the cameras?_' he asked himself while looking to the side.

As soon as he spotted it, it spotted him. Within a split second a red light shone on top of the black camera. He then heard a small beeping noise as the panel in front of him started blinking red.

"_Intruder Alert… Intruder Alert…" _It said irritatingly.

"Aw shit." Bakura mumbled as his eyes narrowed. "I didn't want to use this yet but…" He smirked with mischievousness. "It'll be a way to test my new toy."

Reaching behind his back Bakura pulled out a golden rod that was hidden underneath his black trench-coat. "Let's see what you can do." Spinning it through his fingers, Bakura took hold of it tightly and aimed it at the security camera. The Millennium Rod shone brightly as it sent off a wave of golden aura. The camera began to glow of the same color, until the light faded and eventually the camera shattered and fell to pieces on the pavement.

"Now for this." He turned to the annoying panel that had stopped speaking. Bakura aimed the rod at it as well, and after a second it blew up as sparks emitted from the broken wires. "So much for your security Atem."

Looking upwards the pallid haired vampire jumped high and pulled him self up using the pillar as a support. He then flipped over the gate, missing the sharp points by mere inches, and then landed with two feet on the other side. "Hmph, and I thought I would have some difficulty." Bakura chuckled as he walked towards the front door with his hands in both pockets.

Yet, he failed to realize the oval on the center bar began turning red.

**((Scene Change)) **

"I'll never forgive you for hurting us like that! You ruined our lives Seto Kaiba!" Atem flung his arm out in front of him as he yelled at the CEO.

The male brunette closed his eyes and smiled. "You and your pathetic threats Atem…" He looked up with a poisonous gleam in his cobalt eyes. "Are going to be forgotten as soon as I kill you!"

Seto tilted his head while looking hungrily at Atem with a ferocious smile.

The corner of his lip curved, "Are you ready to die Atem?"

At the time, the tri-haired demon was staring at the ground, eyes locked on the wet pavement. He looked up into the face of his ex partner, his now rival, his greatest enemy thus yet. Atem closed his eyes and exhaled.

The rain continued to drench the two adversaries. Most of Atem's golden strands of hair were plastered to his face. His gravity defying spikes were all separated, each weighing down more that the other by the sky's water.

Opening his eyes again, they fixed themselves on the lone figure standing a few feet away. Atem took the sword that was attached at his hip out of the black and gold sheath.

"… Seto, everyone's born ready to die."

**.  
..  
.  
End**

**

* * *

****Closing: **Ack! There were so many scene changes throughout this chapter! It was starting to confuse me. I had to keep going back to make sure everything made sense. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter thoroughly and please leave a review for some support for the next! Peace out! 

_- peachi_

I have decided, from now on after every chapter I'll give you guys a riddle to solve! I thought it would be fun. XD Whoever answers correctly can either...

a.) Have the next chapter dedicated to them  
b.) Sent a special preview of the next chapter (not the entire thing!)  
c.) Write your own phrase that one character will say in the story

Please include what you would like in your review!

Also… Yeah there's more… I'm only taking the first five people if a lot of you readers get the correct answer! Lol okay, that's about it. If you have any questions just type it in your review!

Well now that, that's underway here's your riddle! Good luck!

**:xx**- _What's something you can show, but can't see? _- **xx:**

Yeah, there are a lot of answers, but I'm looking for a specific one. Most of you should know where this is from! Peace out and please leave a review!


	5. Leaving the Sanctuary

**Introduction: **Extremely sorry for the very late update guys! (Ducks at incoming knives and bullets) Very, very sorry! (Peeks over desk) I won't bore you with the details, so here's chapter five!

**Announcements:** **IMPORTANT! **I found this site on Google, and guess what it's about? Yu-Gi-Oh! Actually, it's a petition to 4Kids Entertainment about how they should show the Unreleased Series of Yu-Gi-Oh! Ya know, Season 0? If you go to my profile and scroll down to **Alert Alert Alert**, there will be a link to the website. Please visit it and sign! This may be a once in a lifetime chance!

I also seemed to have a few people stumped on the riddle I left in the last chapter. But there are people who did get it right! This chapter will be dedicated to them, and I congratulate everyone else who tried! Some of you people had really good answers.

**Shout Outs:**

**agent-doo: **Glad to hear that your questions have been answered, and that you like the little mix. However that may be the only time when his more _innocent_ side shows for awhile.

**xXR.I.PXx: **I'm sorry, but that isn't the correct answer! Nice try though! Thanks for the review.

**Mermaid Ninja: **Ooooh! You were soooo close! Lol. Great job, but you didn't get it. Sorry! Thanks for the review.

**Imperfect Paradise: **That's a relief, I didn't think I would get that whole area written well. Happy to have you as a new reader!

**Kitten: **Wow, a lot of people are really close. It's a good answer, probably correct, but I'm looking for a certain one. Good job, and thanks for the review!

**Mishi: **The person above you here had the same answer. Sorry for the bad news, but it was an excellent answer. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Gryphaena: **When I read your review, I had to say I laughed. Alright, alright, you win. Anzu will get clothes this chapter! I needed to have him not notice that because his story needs to be explained in later chapters. And um… We shall see XD. Last but not least, that question will be answered in this chapter!

**BlackPanther17: **Nope, that's not the answer. Good try. Oh and if you want to add chapters to a story (if you already made a story and it's on then what you do is go to your account. Then click on stories which is listed on the left side. After that click on the story you want to update, then click on contents/chapters which is located right at the top (not the very top). That's all there is to it! Hope I didn't confuse you!

**I - - : o o o o o x x 0o0 x 0o0 x x o o o o o : - - I**

**:xx **- _What's something that you can have, but can't see? _– **xx:**

The correct answer is…  
**_FRIENDSHIP_**

Congratulations to the following readers who solved the riddle  
**.  
.  
****  
: Cataracta : xxxShadow Angelxxx : AnimeFantasy Fan : CherryBlossomLove :**

Thank you so much for everyone who participated. The winners have the chapter dedicated to them and an Atem plushie! And now I give you Chapter 5 of...

_A Change in Perspective _

**I - - : o o o o o x x 0o0 x 0o0 x x o o o o o : - - I**

**Pairings:  
****(Main) **AtemxAnzu SetoxAnzu  
**(Other) **JonouchixMai SetoxShizuka (slight!)

* * *

" " – dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts, or mental telepathy

* * *

**Chapter 5  
_Leaving the Sanctuary  
_.  
..  
.**

Since the departure of Atem, Anzu had left the comfort of the bed and decided to wander about the bedroom. By exploring on her own accord, she had found the master bathroom, master closet, and an extended room that contained electrical entertainment and Victorian furniture.

The brunette looked at herself in one of the full length mirrors that had been built into the bathroom, checking to see how well she looked in a man's clothes. "Not to shabby if I do say so myself." She twisted her body to get a view of every angle.

It was very odd how well she fit into Atem's clothing, especially since he was a much bigger person than she. Yeah it took some time, and a few adjustments, but now she had the perfect outfit to match her perfect shape.

Adorning her upper torso was a no-sleeve black wife beater, in order for it to fit her bust she had to cut the middle section of the shirt and then find laces to tighten it together. The sapphire eyed woman took a look at her slender leather clothed legs. The pants actually fit to her surprise. She was assuming they were an old pair because all she needed was a belt for the waist. And then there was the causal black army boots that were a good size and a half too big (A pair from his younger years). Adding the final accessories of another belt hanging around her hips, a few bracelets and a black belt choker, Anzu took one last glance and left. Approving what she saw good enough to wander around in.

During those solid twenty minutes, the brunette looked at the large antique clock that hung on the wall. "It's already seven in the morning… Atem has been gone for awhile, I hope he's alright."

She rested her hand on the doorknob, then gently twisted it. '_Whatever is happening right now I don't think I should be apart of… I'll mostly likely get in the way._'

Anzu opened the door and then turned to her right as she walked at a comfortable pace down the dimly lit hallway.

**((Scene Change)) **

"Excuse me mister… Ishtar is it?" A male voice questioned.

A boy with platinum hair looked up, "Yes sir? What is it?"

The man dressed in a white long-coat came over to Malik and smiled, "You can see her now."

He smiled in satisfaction and then stood up from the chair, putting the vile into his jeans pocket, out of the eye of the doctor. "Thank you sir." He then walked past the male and down the white tiled hall, each of his footsteps echoing throughout the hospital floor.

After a few seconds of walking, Malik reached a certain door and read the plate located next to it.

**Room 127**

_**Occupant 01:** Kokubunji, Minoru _**(a/n)  
**_--------------------------------------  
__**Occupant 02:** Ishtar, Isis _

Malik opened the oak furnished door and passed the first patient who was currently talking to a brown-haired nurse. He looked so deathly ill, but Malikignored him and walked to the back of the room that was separated by a blue curtain hanging from the white tiled ceiling.

He looked around the room and found a glass of orange juice placed upon a sliver rolling table. Cautiously walking over to it, he took the vile from his pocket and poured in the blue liquid. It was quickly absorbed by the juice, which retained its natural color even after the medicine was mixed in.

"Brother…?" Came a raspy voice from the bed. It startled Malik who almost dropped the glass vile in his hands, but instead threw it into his pocket.

Malik looked up as his lavender gaze mixed with one of a deep ocean blue, "I know it's very early to be visiting sister, but I don't think I would have been able to come at all for the rest of the day."

The raven-haired adult gave a soft smile, "I thank you for wanting to come at all."

It was the blonde's turn to smile, "There would never be a time when I wouldn't want to see you." He walked over and sat down on the bed, "So how are you? Is everything still okay?"

Isis looked down at the white hospital blanket that covered her, "The doctors keep putting me through all these tests, it's really starting to become a nightmare." Malik's eyes traveled to his hands that were folded together. '_Soon sister. Soon everything will be better, just wait and see._' There was a bleak moment of silence as the nurse who had been with the other patient walked into the room to take some of the dirty clothes that were thrown into the plastic hamper.

"I just wish… That it would all stop. I don't understand why this is happening to me." Isis looked down as her eyes began to water up. Malik took his hand, and wiped away the tears that fell from them. "I promise you Isis, that you'll get better, I promise you…"

When he finished, he turned around to get the orange juice that was sitting on the tray. Only that, it wasn't there. Isis noticed how her brother became tense. "Malik… Is something wrong?"

He looked back at her, "No everything is fine. Um… Can you give me one moment please, I'll be right back." Malik stood up to leave after receiving a small nod.

The man walked out of the section of the room where his sister lay, and past the other patient. However out of the corner of his eye, he saw the nurse take up the same cup of orange juice, that was on the same silver table, in which the medicine that Bakura gave him was poured into. "Ex-excuse me…"

The brunette turned around to face Malik, who brushed a few blonde bangs from his face, "Yes?" She replied innocently. Malik cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Wasn't that for my sister who's in the other room?" He pointed over towards the juice that was now quickly disappearing into the throat of the young man who occupied the bed. Mentally Malik began to scream and beg it wasn't the same cup.

She took a small glance at the drink, which the man placed back onto the table after licking his lips. "I'm sorry sir, but the patients receive there breakfast at the regular time of nine o'clock. This man here was thirsty and asked for some orange juice."

Malik's eyes widened indevastation, his stomach tightened into a hard knot. There was an unknown voice that came from the male patient, "Wow, that drink made me feel much better… Thank you nurse."

She turned her head towards him, as did Malik, and they both let out a startled gasp. "Oh my God Mr. Kokubunji, you look so healthy!" And it was true. His skin was now a thick peachy color and his eyes regained their young and lively guise.

'_At first I didn't believe Bakura… But I guess he was telling the truth, that medicine was going to help my sister. But… But now it has all gone to waist to this man! Dammit! It-It's not fair!_' He watched with glossy eyes as the man got up out of the bed with a large smile as he stretched his arms. '_I can't believe it. I failed my sister. That was the only way she might have lived._' Malik was about to turn away and return to his sister, but what kept him was the fact that the man was now lying on the ground and thrashing about violently, while the nurse began screaming for help.

**((Scene Change)) **

"I never realized this place was so big."

Anzu's mouth hung open in awe as she stepped into an enormous marble floored room. Placed against the walls were massive stone pillars that arched into the center of the dome like ceiling. The brunette looked up to examine the remarkable painting that was designed on it, it was one of heaven most likely, with all of the angels and clouds.

She took another step into the room and it slowly echoed around her. "This… This must be a ballroom or something, how beautiful." Anzu smiled to herself, as she began walking towards another set of doors on the far end of the room…

"Hmph. What was so important for her survival?" A voice whispered in a dark and mysterious tone. "How could her life, have been worth so many of my own kind?" The man's two hard coffee orbs narrowed dangerously onto the feminine figure who was now closing the door behind her.

Right when the sound of a closed door ricocheted off of the marble, a lone figure appeared out from behind one of the pillars.

"She is the only way I can get Atem and Kaiba to do what I want. After what they did to me… It's only fair I return the favor, heh heh."

Bakura brushed a few thick white bangs from his face, his pale complexion mixed well against the black trench coat he wore. "I must take my time though, if I rush things, nothing will work out in the end. By creeping up slowly it will be such a surprise attack, they'll have no idea."

He turned around to leave with both hands placed tightly into his pants pocket, "Like they say, slow and steady wins the race."

**((Scene Change))**

"I-I honestly don't know what to say. Never in my history of being a doctor has something like this even been thought of in the least."

Malik was now eavesdropping on the conversation between all of the best doctors that were in the hospital during the present moment. He stood cautiously behind the light blue wall that separated him from the other group of white-coated men and women.

"What exactly happened?" Asked a female voice.

The blonde heard the doctor who was witness to the accident clear his throat and say, "Mr. Kokubunji had died at exactly seven ohthree a.m., he suffered from a massive heart attack, and seizure. But the thing is, according to our reports nothing of the sort could have, in any way, connected to it."

There was another male who interrupted him, "So what you are saying is that both the heart attack and seizure just came up out of no where?"

"Exactly, and looking even further into th…"

As the doctors continued asking questions about this strange occurrence, Malik left the room and walked out the two thick white doors.

'_So… That was never going to help Isis. Whatever it was it would have killed her within one minute of when it hit her system. But now she has more of a chance to live._' Malik looked out a passing window. It was still raining just as hard, and the clouds were just as dark. His two lavender eyes watched the multiple droplets of rain glide down the thick glass.

The teen removed his hands from both of his jean pockets as he returned to his sister's room. "What happened Malik? It seemed very bad, is Mr. Kokubunji alright?"

Malik swallowed hard and let out a sigh, "He won't be coming back, let's just put it that way."

By covering her mouth with one hand the gasp that escaped her lips was unheard by Malik. "Oh my." She stated while her two midnight-blue eyes looked down to the white sheets.

Isis's brother turned around and found a towel folded up on one of the chairs, "Can I use this?" he gestured towards the beige fabric. "Of course, I don't want you to get sick. Dry yourself." Doing so Malik bent over to pick up the towel. As he did the back of his white collar shirt lifted and Isis saw a small area of dark blue on Malik's tan skin. "Malik?" she questioned.

He turned around with the towel around his neck, "Yeah?"

"What is that on your back?" Isis asked as her piercing blue eyes stared directly into his lavender ones. "Um… Nothing why?" The blonde replied while trying to use and confused façade to cover his nervousness.

"Let me see."

"But there isn't anything there." It was too late, he lost the battle.

"Malik…" The raven haired woman said sternly.

Frowning, Malik slumped over and drudgingly walked over to his sister, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

"Good heavens Malik! What in the world happened to you?" His sister exclaimed as Malik rolled his eyes. "Nothing, I just fell down the stairs." She looked over his entire back, which was one big purplish-blue bruise. "I can't believe that anything isn't broken. There's no way that this was from the stairs, how did you get this? Tell me the truth."

He exhaled gently, "Someone pushed me into a wall."

"Someone who?"

At first there was an awkward minute of silence, then, "Bakura."

Isis was unable to speak, her eyes widened in terror. "What... Why did you have anything to do with that monster? Tell me!" She had held in all the yelling and screaming that she wanted to unleash against her younger brother. '_So he finally decided that enough was enough._' The dark-skinned woman told herself.

"I-I wanted you to get better, so I helped him get this artifact from Seto Kaiba," This caused another gasp to come from the older adult. "and in return for that Bakura was going to give me medicine that would get you better. But… I poured that medicine into the drink that Mr. Kokobunji drank, and it killed him, so I'm assuming that Bakura wasn't going to help me at all, even though he promised."

"You can't ever listen to him! No matter what, he only tells lies!" Isis yelled as Malik turned to her, wide-eyed. "I am getting better Malik, why did you want me to get better any faster?"

The boy looked down at his feet. "Because… When I took the Millennium Rod from Kaiba, I couldn't do it alone. I needed someone to help me, someone who was familiar with the codes and security system."

Malik didn't bother to look at Isis as she bent over with her arms hugging herself tightly. The woman breathed deeply, '_This isn't happening, it can't be. It's all too soon._'

"And when everyone at Kaiba's mansion was preoccupied with the current situation about how the Rod was stolen, my partner did something that caused Kaiba to blow his top." Malik turned his head towards Isis, who was covering her face with both of her hands, "Please don't tell me that you told him it was okay to do that."

An apologetic wave came over Malik's features, "I did… I thought it would be the only way for him to help me."

Isis swallowed hard and then looked back to her brother with glossy eyes. "So you're saying that Atem took Anzu back with him."

"Yes."

She cast her gaze downward, then looked back into two narrow lilac eyes. "Get the doctor, I'm leaving now."

**.  
..  
.  
End

* * *

**

**Closing: **I'm sorry for the late update once again! (Dodges tomatoes) Hope that this chapter was good, I wanted to get something up fast for you guys. Please don't forget to leave a review!

**(a/n) **- This person was the boy with a 214 IQ from the AniManga, Chobits. Just wanted to give credit.

please leave a review, see you next chapter!

- _peachi _


	6. Battle Hapazard

**Introduction: **Okay, before you kill me lemme explain! (waves hands frantically at audience with knives and firey eyes) School has been a major ass wooper and I haven't had any time to be on the computer! (people move closer and take out machine guns)HERE TAKE IT! TAKE THE CHAPTER!

**Announcements: **I've created a hompage! Please visit and sign my guestbook, I think you'll really enjoy the site It has a lot of neat things XD

**Shout Outs: **

**keeper-of-the-triforce: **If the suspence was killing you then, I don't wanna know what it'll do to you after this chapter.

**Whitebunny2005: **Weeeellllll... There's nothing wrong with siding with Seto (looks at crowd of people with flamethrowers) unless you wanna face them. Heh heh, no all joking around XP. It's possible I mean, you'll just have to read (cheesy grin)

**actress19: **Thank you, it's good to have people tell me that. I would hate it if I couldn't write. And yeah, dosen't everyonehope all goes well...

**littlekarouangel7: **That's what updates are for, sorry it took so long, but thanks for reading my fic! I luv it when new ppl join! XD Enjoy!

**Pairings:  
(Main) **AtemxAnzu SetoxAnzu  
**(Other) **JonouchixMai SetoxShizuka (slight!)

* * *

" " – dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts, or mental telepathy**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
****_Battle Hapazard  
_.  
..  
.**

_**CRACK!**_

Atem brought down his sword with a fierce roar as Kaiba jumped to the side, dodging the impact by a matter of milliseconds.

The thickly haired demon removed his sword from the large split in the asphalt. "Nice maneuver Kaiba." His hard crimson eyes focused closely on the male who was readjusting himself.

Unexpectedly Kaiba rushed towards him in blinding speed. It was too quick to counter and so Atem blocked the demon's punch with his left forearm.

"You're open." Kaiba affirmed while using his cobalt eyes to gesture the sword Atem held.

The demon twitched under the gaze that Kaiba brought back upon him. Then with one almighty swing was punched in the stomach.

Atem doubled over in excruciating pain as red fluid spew from his mouth. He dropped the sword immediately as it clattered on the ground. The wind had been knocked out of him with so much force it felt as if Kaiba punched _through_ him. While dropping to both knees he came face to face with Seto's black shoe, which reflexively kicked him in the chin, sending Atem backwards a few meters.

The male demon landed hard on his back, crying out as the impact sent an intolerable pain through his spine.

His breathing came in short uneven gasps while a pair of footsteps was heard over the hum of the rain. '_Shit… He countered so fast I didn't have time to react._'

"I'm coming for you Atem."

'_I need to get up… rrgh… My body, I can't move it, it hurts so much._'

Kaiba bent over and took hold of the black and gold hilt. The cloth was soaked completely through as the male brunette squeezed it gently, watching the extra water slide down the silver blade.

When he reached the exhausted demon who still lay motionless a spiteful smirk drew on his lips. Looking down at him Kaiba began, "You know you've lost." He placed one foot onto his chest. "Beg for mercy." Kaiba used all the force he could assemble and slammed it against Atem's chest.

A scream echoed throughout the area. Kaiba had managed to push Atem deeper into the pavement causing the black rock to collapse underneath the pressure. "Beg for me to stop!" He shouted down the male.

"AAAHHH! Rrggh, OOAHHH!"

Kaiba continued to push harder and harder applying more force with each incoming blow. Atem continued to scream, the pain had become too much to handle. He had to do something to stop this maniac and he had to do it fast.

As soon as that thought ran through his mind all of the throbbing had died down in his chest, it turned into a sore aching. However a cruel and somewhat glad sounding voice came after, "You're not dead yet? I would hope so; you can handle so much more than this…"

"rrgh… You… uggh…" Atem could barely speak. There was too much strain on his body where he couldn't even bring up enough strength to talk. '_Seto… You're such a sadistic bastard._' Atem sent through his mind, he was sure it wouldn't pass unnoticed.

'_Compared to another I know, this isn't even categorized as pleasure. Heh heh, Atem you are done for._' came the sweet and all too bitter reply.

The male demon heard the sword being dragged across the asphalt-it stopped by his ear. Atem opened one eye and looked to his left, only to see his own reflection. Kaiba picked up the sword, watching carefully as Atem's eyes followed it nervously.

"Ready for the end?" He lightly traced a line across Atem's chest, but stopped when he reached the center. "All that you have fought for, all that you have protected…"

'_Anzu…_'

"Your time and effort will have been just a waste. To bad for you, you can't go to heaven. At least you would have been happy there." Kaiba lifted both arms above his head. The sword aimed straight for Atem's heart.

Seto looked down into identical gleaming red eyes, "Anzu is mine…" He let out a loud roar while bringing the sword down with all his might. "Time to die!"

There was a loud slicing noise as the sword flew down with ease. Kaiba felt it hit and go through the pavement. '_Foolish half-breed._'

Pounding rain echoed around the demon. '_I've finally done it. After all of this time I have put an end to my aggravation. Heh heh, Atem is at last dead!_' He looked down to take pride in his fresh kill, but to his disappointment the same fiery red eyes stared spitefully into his arctic blue ones. '_What the_—'

Atem had managed to roll over before the cutting edge had pierced through his heart. He was now pinned between Kaiba and the blade, his eyes showing no mercy for the opponent.

With one quick movement Atem rammed his arm up between Kaiba's legs. It caused the brown haired demon to howl in pain as he fell to both knees, releasing the hilt of the sword and bringing his hands to where the soreness gathered.

Using both hands Atem slowly got to his feet. He used the sword as a support to hold himself up. "Nice try… I was taught how to maneuver in that kind of situation." The male demon coughed and grabbed his chest with one hand trying to ease the burning throb that shot through it.

Kaiba on the other hand didn't look half as well; the aftershock had him lying on the ground. His eyes were tightly bound shut. '_What a fucking bastard!_' The demon looked up at Atem with one eye, "What a pathetic move Atem…"

"It got you distracted didn't it?"

"… Bastard."

Miraculously, the male brunette managed to get up on hands and knees, the white trench coat he wore falling around him. "I know you know that dodging trick as well Atem… We both learned the same techniques." A shallow growl erupted from his rival's throat. "I bet you will not be able to lay a finger on me any longer!"

He readied himself in a fighting stance as the male brunette stood up to fight. "Hand to hand combat will not work you fool!" Atem had shouted aloud while gripping the sword and pulling it from the earth. He then charged after Kaiba twisting around and throwing a fist into his face with his right arm. It knocked the demon flat across the lot and into the backdoor of his vette, obliterating the window and allowing him to fall halfway through.

Projecting his voice over to the car Atem explained, "You're too weak Kaiba…" he cringed as the ache in his chest returned at full blast. "I will not continue to waste my time with you trying to get up, when you will just fall down again."

Inside the car the brunette snickered. "Oh Atem," he whispered "just wait for what I have planned." Kaiba chuckled lowly as a bloodcurdling gleam appeared in his eyes.

'_This is getting ridiculous… I need to finish him off and get him away from here so I know for sure that Anzu will be safe._' He took a few steps forward after noticing the fact that his opponent kept still. Atem narrowed his eyes while a small gust of wind blew wet golden strands across his face. '_I don't trust this._' Clenching the clothed wrapped hilt the male steadily moved closer.

Seconds passed slowly while the rain pounded against the pavement. Atem watched the demon intently, waiting for a small twitch or shudder to provide the answer to his suspicion. The drenched demon knew the male was planning something, that was obvious, but he could not figure what it might be.

Taking one step closer Atem peered through the empty space that was once occupied with a thick bulletproof glass. His breathing grew silent as he swallowed lightly.

Now, with his face less then an inch away from the door, Atem examined the backseat's contents.

The right side of Kaiba's body lay sprawled out over the black leather seats while his left fell to the car floor. "I know you are conscious Kaiba." Atem brought his face closer still.

_Click_

Kaiba held the gun to the center of Atem's head, just centimeters from his smooth skin. Two crimson orbs widened in alarm as his ears heard the one fatal word escape the demon's lips.

"Goodbye."

**((Scene Change))**

"I cannot believe you just did that brother…!"

Isis was rushing down the hallway being directed by Malik that held onto her wrist.

"He'll be fine, come' on this way!" Malik pulled her down another hallway as she let out a small yelp.

The woman knew that leaving the hospital in her condition was most certainly unacceptable. At first they decided to take things the proper way by asking the doctor that was taking care of her, at the present moment, to see if she was 'in tune' enough to leave.

She looked to see the back of her brother's head before both of her oceanic eyes locked on the tiled floor.

But their plan did not work out too well in the long run. The doctor disagreed and started to monologue about the consequences of patients leaving too early. Isis sighed and looked out one of the passing windows; she expected it and didn't think that anything could be done.

Malik pushed her into and elevator and followed close behind. "Press the close door button, quickly!"

The raven-haired woman did as told while Malik pushed in the first floor button.

"Hey there they are! Hurry we have to catch them!"

A group of voices were coming from down the hall, Malik looked up and saw the two steel doors releasing themselves from the side panels. '_Come on…_' He moved Isis so she was behind him. There was no way he would allow them to take her back. She wasn't needed at the hospital anymore, she was needed at Atem's mansion. They had to get there A.S.A.P., but with doctors and nurses on their tale it wasn't too easy.

As the man turned around to leave, supposing that his work was done, Malik had stood in front of him and balled his hand. "Sorry sir." And next thing Isis knew was that the doctor was on the floor, and Malik was pulling the I.V. wire from her arm – which hurt like hell she might add.

Now they were risking their fate on two damn elevator doors, which were presently a good four feet apart.

'_Shit, shit…_' Malik repeatedly pressed the door close button, eventually pressing so hard that it jammed the poor plastic. "Shit."

"Malik." Isis scowled.

He didn't bother apologizing, he was too busy on the steel doors that were closing as if they had all the time in the world. Malik could see the men and women rushing towards them. '_You think they wouldn't care._' He rolled two lavender eyes.

Isis and Malik stared fixedly on both doors, and the people appearing behind them. They were growing anxious as the gap between disappeared inch by inch. "It won't close in time!" The blonde shouted, while getting ready to fight. He wasn't going to let them take her back, no way in freaking hell…

"I told you it would have been easier… And… Less stressful… If we just took the stairs." Isis finished explaining while gasping for breath. It so happened that the doors closed right when the doctors got to it. And when they reached the first floor they zoomed out faster than their legs could carry them.

Now both Isis and Malik were standing outside in the pouring rain, "Well, I got you out of there didn't I?" Isis only tightened the brown overcoat she wore – that was grabbed without second thought – and rolled both eyes in annoyance.

Malik ran a hand through his tangled bleach blonde mess. "Let's head over to the subway station." He pointed towards an open area that descended beneath a solid brick building. "One of the trains will most likely take us to the suburbs. We'll have to take a taxi from there."

As the siblings sat on the metal framed seats they waited to arrive at their destination. There was a musky essence that filled the subway car, Isis breathed in the dry aroma only to return it with a raspy cough.

Sitting next to Isis, Malik let his arm rest around her shoulder as he pulled her close, kissing the raven strands softly. "We're almost there sister, just hang on."

Eventually the train slowed to a stop, arriving at the border of Domino City. Both Isis and Malik stood and watched the doors slide apart silently. They quickly exited and walked to a bench in the center of the subway station. Most of the area was deserted except for the stragglers and homeless. It gave off a morbid atmosphere; Isis gripped Malik's white shirt in effect.

"Alright Isis, we need to go…" Malik's voice was steady and calm; he helped his sister to her feet while she buttoned up her jacket.

They had found a taxi cab a few minutes after leaving the station. It was raining hard against the window as Isis sighed and sat back in the seat.

"My dear brother I have let this go far too long… How on earth did you find Bakura? And how did Atem take Anzu back with him?"

While the woman looked over to Malik, he kept his eyes from gazing into hers. The man turned away and spoke softly, "Now is not the time or place Isis. Eventually when everything is settled, I will tell you. For now you will just have to wait."

She was unpleased, but did not press the subject of matter any further. Isis knew her brother would soon open up, he always had, but it was slightly unnerving to be kept in such an anxious state.

The cab drove off into the haze, disappearing from sight after it turned from the gated driveway.

"I never did like paying for a cab fare…" Malik complained while finding his wallet lost of all its contents.

"It has been so long since my last visit…" Isis stated as if she completely was ignoring him. She stared long and hard up at the enormous mansion that stood before the two. There were just too many memories that were piling up, it was hard for her to control. For a minute she was glad that it was raining, Isis did not want her brother to realize that she was crying.

As the female walked over to the stone pillar she noticed that there were certain debris lying about the ground.

"What is it Isis?" Malik looked curiously over to his sister, who was picking up something off of the soaked brick flooring.

"This…" she began with, "Is a lens, most likely to the camera, but I don't—ah!" Isis gasped as her eyes saw the plate completely smashed against the stone. "What, wh-who could have done this? The camera and the code panel for the gate are destroyed!"

Malik was shocked but tore his eyes away and placed them on the ground. "Please don't say Bakura is here Malik."

He looked up for a spilt second then averted his eyes away. "I-I don't know if he came here. Last I saw of him was when he told me to give you the vial. But… Bakura did mention that he was coming for Atem. I'm sorry Isis, I'm so sorry…"

As Isis turned away her brother stood silently. He watched her face the mansion and grip the iron gate that stood tall before them. "There has to be another way around Isis, you should know… Doesn't the fence end or something?"

"Since Atem has such a vast amount of land he did not want to surround it with a fence that criminals or robbers could easily get over." She looked up into the rain. "So instead he designed an invisible fence that would surround his entire property."

Malik stood quietly and then put one hand on his hip, "Well can't we just walk through the fence? I mean how badly could it hurt us-"

"Unless you would like to sign your death warrant, I suggest you stay away from the property and only enter through the main gate." Isis interrupted while looking at the blonde with slight annoyance. Sometimes Malik was just so unintelligent. "Atem had built five steel pillars at different spots on the boundary line of his property. The first two are at the end of this fence while the others connect to form a pentagon."

"Uh-huh."

"And I know that there is some other place where we can get through, but you need a password and I just can't remember it."

"Well let's walk around until we find the place, then we can just fiddle with the stupid device until it unlocks." He stared at Isis with his narrow lavender eyes.

"It isn't that easy brother." She walked over to the side and sat underneath the stone arch to keep herself from getting wetter. Malik joined her and leaned back against the gate. "If I fail to type in the correct password three times then the security alarm goes off and the police arrive in exactly one minute and twenty-seven seconds afterward."

"Jeez I would never want to own this house, having to risk my damn life just to open a friggen door…" Malik slid down against the gate while wiping the rain droplets from his face.

"Excuse me who are you?"

Both siblings turned there head towards the voice. "Oh… Oh my God." They stared that the female before them.

She held a navy blue umbrellawhile staring awkwardly at the two. "Who are you?" The woman emphasized her question by taking a step forward.

Isis stood up, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "Oh my heavens…" She was at a loss for words as her mouth slightly parted for words that couldn't come out. Malik sat facing the stranger now, and gaped at the sight. '_What a babe_.'

"Listen I don't know what you're doing here, but could you leave or else I'll call the cops." The woman swallowed hard while clenching her hand tighter around the umbrealla's handle.

"Please can you let us in, we are here to speak with Atem. It is urgent that we talk to him right away." Isis stared long and hard into the sapphire eyes of the girl before them. "H-how do you know Atem?" she questioned while walking until she was only a few inches from her face.

Malik was presently looking where the leather tightened around her inner thighs.

"Believe me, the history we have goes back before you were even born. To explain right here would be a great waste of time… Please, can you let us in. If you don't we will never be able to help him get rid of Seto Kaiba."

'_What? How does this woman know about Seto…?_'

Isis narrowed her eyes, she needed to get in. "Anzu… Please trust me."

'_H-how does she know my name…? I don't know what in the world is going on I just wish they would explain!_' Even though her mind disagreed, her heart and soul began to call out to her. Something about this woman, she looked down to the other human—who winked—and man, felt so warm. For some reason there was this aura that made her feel safe and… _Loved_. As if she was in the arms of a mother and father. Oh gods what in the world was happening?

Anzu took her hand that was hanging by her side and pressed a few buttons that were placed on the pillar to the right. "Please step back… And stand up." She gestured to Malik sitting on the ground. He got up and stood next to Isis. "Oh crap my ass is wet."

"I don't know where Atem is right now, but it's best to leave him be." Anzu stared directly into Isis orb's as the gates unlocked and began to open. The darkly skinned woman stepped past the stone gates when they finished opening. "You are lying to me." Isis stated while swallowing lightly.

Anzu stepped back in shock, "N-no I'm not." This woman was officially freaking her out.

"Anzu I can tell when you are ly—!"

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot exploded from the distance, breaking Isis from finishing her sentence.

Malik looked wide-eyed in the direction of the blast. "What in the world could have set that off?" What he failed to notice was Anzu dropping her umbrella and screaming into hysterics as she ran past them. "Huh? Isis were is she going?"

"FALLOW HER!" She commanded while breaking into a run after the brunette, "She'll lead us to Atem!" Malik nodded and fallowed the two women in close pursuit.

'_Please be alright, please be alright Atem!_' Anzu had panicked after hearing the gunfire. Her mind and heart thought the worst possible at that moment and her legs just carried her. She had no idea where in the world she was running, but it didn't matter, all Anzu wanted to know was if Atem was safe.

'_He's okay, I know he is. There isn't anything wrong with him. I bet that it was something else… No gun, no gun shooting off, no I won't believe it. Atem is fine and Kaiba is gone. That's it, that's exactly what has happened._' She rounded a corner and confronted a large steel gate. Pushing it open Anzu rushed past the fence and through some of the bushes. '_Where is he? Atem wouldn't be this far from his property… Unless, what he had to take care of was more troublesome then what he passed it for._'

She continued to run, her belts and chains clanging against each other as she took another step. '_I can sense him, I'm almost there!_'

Anzu dashed out of a garden and into a large parking lot. She ran through the rain as it pounded against her face. A large smile drew across her features as a figure of a person appeared in the distance. '_Oh thank God! Atem is alright!_'

Tears freed themselves from the imprisonment of two crystal blue eyes, "ATEM! Atem, thank God you're all right!"

The silhouette turned when Anzu shouted over to it, she began to run faster.

"Oh Atem… I-I thought something bad happened to you. You see I heard this gun shot an-and I got so worried that you were hurt. But… You're okay," She ran up to the male, and wrapped two arms around his slender body while burying her face in his chest. "I was so scared that you might have gotten killed." Two strong arms enveloped protectively around Anzu's back.

"Well you should be scared."

Her breath hitched in her throat. The beating of her heart sped up. All happiness and relief vanished. Anzu leaned back to look into the figure's face. "…No…" Both sapphire eyes widened in horror as the orbs she looked into gleamed with satisfaction.

"Because Atem has been killed… And I am here to take you back with me."

**.  
..  
.  
End**

**

* * *

Closing: **

See you next chapter! 

- _peachi_


	7. Signs of the Cross

**Announcements: **Okay it has been over a year since I our last chapter of the story. Apologies are being written and printed in mass amounts from my chibi factory. Seriously everyone. I am so sorry for this long wait. Yes, I have had all the time in the world to work on it, and yes I owe you some good fucking story... I just hope most of the readers out there have still stuck with me. Though many of you probably grew easily bored of the wait and moved on, I do await your return. I cannot promise anything, for fear I'll just lie again about updating, but maybe I'll have the next chapter up in a few months... I'm just trying to work with what I've written. I want to make it so good.

So again, thank you all who have still waited for my return. I'm so glad I have readers still wanting to continue on with this story. I apologize again! The threats that you guys sent me... Jesus. (Laughs)

Malik's name is permanently being changed to "_Marik"_ (for some reason I think that Malik is made up and is just a myth created by a fan… sorry.)

**Pairings:  
(Main) **AtemxAnzu SetoxAnzu  
**(Other) **JonouchixMai SetoxShizuka (slight!)

* * *

" " – dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts, or mental telepathy**

* * *

**

Chapter 7  
**_Signs of the Cross  
_.  
..  
.**

_Clouded in a mist that darkened all of my surroundings… My vision focused in and out, only darkening the blackness that engulfed me. What had happened to me? What exactly had I just gone through? In the midst of all the chaos and panic I felt a wave of nausea. Everything that I saw had at once suddenly rushed back to me, striking me as it swept through my brain. My head ached with a stabbing pain and my stomach lurched with an uneasy stir. _

_Atem had left me, he had gone for good this time. _

_No… I couldn't allow that. I couldn't let my heart give up and lose hope._

_Atem is gone. He's dead. _

_No, he wasn't dead. I wouldn't let him die, I have the power to save him, I can restore his life… He isn't dead. NO! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! _

_A swirl of gold and white burst through and exploded in an array of shimmers. My eyes closed tightly in attempts to block out the brightness. It stood no use though, reflexively my arm came up over my eyes as my nude body curled into fetal position. _

_**FLASH!**_

"_They have discovered our attempts to restore the machine you have designed. Death-T is not a secret anymore sir. You must destroy all the plans and abort the operation immediately in order to keep it from being stolen by your rival's enterprise." A slim man with piercing cobalt eyes looked up to his assistant. "Keep your pathetic thoughts to yourself. Just because they know about my plans doesn't mean that they will decide to rush into things and take over a.s.a.p." _

"_But sir…"_

_He stood and walked over to a large machine that was hooked up to many tubes and wires that hung from a black abyss. Pressing lightly against the cool glass he saw his reflection in the clear solid and the figure that was placed underneath it. "My plan cannot go to waste. It has already backfired on me and I won't let it happen again. This time I have what my rival wants and also needs. He will not make any decisions to lash out until it's too late. By then I'll have completed the restoration of Death-T and also the final transformation of all the people on Earth." _

_There was a green glow that spread from the capsule. Small air bubbles released themselves from the breathing mask that was placed onto the figure inside the machine. _

_A solemn stare looked onto the girl that lay helpless in the capsule. His glacial eyes examined every inch of her nude skin that was surrounded in water. Small sensory cords and suctions were placed on her body evenly and wired to the sides of the inner capsule. _

_There was a bit of a silence as the assistant straightened himself and moved over toward the taller male. "She won't be fully healed in time sir." The sound of running water from the capsule filled the silence once again. "If you finish the repair of Death-T you will not be able to use it on her. She will be in no condition and most likely will die from the impact of neuron force. If her levels of WBC's and RBC's go into an paroxysm then her body will most likely shut down in a hibernation state as last attempts to save it. This reflex generated coma can seriously damage her. It won't kill her over time. Her body will just stay in the same sleeplike state; she'll eventually become a human vegetable." _

_His hand slowly fell from the glass, the small area of fog that was left from it evaporated within an instant. _

"_Anzu…" _

_**FLASH! **_

_Nothing in my life has turned out to be normal. I felt the hot tears form between my lashes. They fell in a quick haste and dropped into a never ending hole of darkness. _

_I wasn't cared for, only used, only being an item for testing. That's why I was different from every other human woman in the world. That's why Seto Kaiba didn't want any other female and that's why I was the only exception. He was the master, I was the experiment. No questions asked. _

**((Scene Change)) **

"What do you think is going to happen to him Isis? I mean, after all he's done not only for the people working for him, but for us. He's helped us as we have helped him." A small pause between Marik's words made Isis cover her face once again. The wet droplets began to pour from her eyes as she tried to hold back another sob. "There has to be something you can do Isis!" The blondes hands clenched into fists, "You should have known of what to do, you're the person that Atem always relied on! His father treated you with the utmost respect; you were the Motou family's miracle worker! Surely you know what to do now, Atem can't die!"

The cries from Isis grew softer and eventually died down. Marik's voice echoed down the long corridor within the mansion as he released his fists and ran a hand through his hair in desperate attempts to settle the anger rising within him. "I'm sorry sister… It's just that I'm getting really worried now, it has been two weeks and Atem's body hasn't showed up."

"I know brother, I know…"

"Isn't there something you can do? Anything?"

She sat up and leaned against the wall, Isis' raven locks fell over her shoulder. "When we reached the car Anzu had already disappeared, leaving behind no trace of where she left. Atem's body wasn't there and neither was the person who took Anzu…"

Marik crossed his arms and leaned on his hip, "Which we know that it had to of been Kaiba."

"Right." Isis nodded her head in agreement. "But we can't get to Kaiba at all… I know a lot about him from Atem, but that was years ago, everything has probably changed hundreds of times since." She let out a sigh and then stood, "Who do you think could help us? We've been wandering around for two weeks and haven't come up with anything. As far as we know Atem could be dead, there was shattered glass and blood. And the blood was sent to the lab, they replied with a confirmation that it was in fact Atem's."

Isis began to cough harshly and doubled over, Marik quickly ran to her side. "Sister! Sister is everything okay?"

"Y-Yes… I'm fine." She closed the hand that covered her mouth and put it on her lap. "All of this worrying has probably made your conditions worse, maybe you need a different medication."

"No I'm okay… But we need to hurry, this is taking too long. Get one of Atem's secretaries on the phone I need to speak with a friend of his." She smiled lightly as Marik nodded and began walking down the hall. '_This is going to be a decision I'll end up regretting…'_

Isis cast her gaze downward towards her hand that she slowly opened; it was covered with blood…

"Yeah, well I just need a few numbers… No. No it's not for me it's for my sister… What do you mean I can't have the numbers?... I need a goddamn password for that too?!" Marik rain a hand through his bleached looking locks. '_Where's my sister when I need her?..._'

"Marik is everything alright?"

His lavender eyes lit up happily, "Well it's about time… You changed?"

She looked a bit surprised, "Oh um… Yeah." She took a look at the fashion statement. Black shoes, light denim jeans, and a blue collared shirt unbutton with a black tee underneath. "Anyway… What's the problem?"

Marik sighed and held out the phone to Isis, "Stupid secretary won't let me get anywhere. I need passwords and all that other crap, everything's in a lock down just because Atem is missing. They want no fowl ups." She blinked and walked forward towards the phone, "I'll take care of that." Marik left after Isis began talking to the secretary. He wandered down the dimly lit hallways, admiring the Victorian style paintings of kings and queens.

'_So spooky… Are all Vamp houses like this?_' Marik continued to walk. His disheveled hair moving with him, the carpet dulled Marik's footsteps as he walked down small and large halls. "Jeez… This place just doesn't end. I'm not going to be able to find my sister for awhile… I kinda hope the secretary keeps her busy…" As soon as a large seating area opened up after Marik passed through an arched dome entrance way, he rushed to the first empty couch. "Thank God! Finally a place to rest." He lay down and took off his shoes before putting his feet up. '_I'm so happy that I'm back together with my sister and that she's not stuck in that retarded hospital any longer… What happens if Bakura finds out though? He'll kill me for sure, okay maybe torture me… But, I don't know what to do. I love my sister and he only wants her out of his way. Bakura is a ruthless man and will do anything possible to fulfill his unjust desires. How can I stop him?_' The male lay still for moments sulking in his dilemma. '_Atem is truly the only one who can stop him, him or Seto… Sadly. But where the hell did he go?!_'

Marik's lilac eyes scanned the room in haste as to avoid the matter of thinking, "I hate to say it… But I need Atem so I can find the other Millennium Items, I'm still in debt to Bakura, I still have a job to do." He rolled over and sighed in the pillow, "I'm such a pathetic idiot."

The couch was a dark brown burgundy leather that curved around the room, it had an exquisite velvet blanket hung down the center in a half diamond; covered with imprints of vines and flowers. Nestled in the corner about thirty feet away was a beautiful cherry oak book shelf with glass casing on either side. Marik squinted trying to look at the objects that were being dimly lit behind the glass in their own array of light. "They look like picture frames…" He stood once again and walked over slowly, staring at the pictures his eyes were level with. "… No way…"

Right before him, was an old antique picture. There was a man with a sharp and narrow face, fierce looking crimson eyes and wild hair. He was much taller than the woman he stood next to; oceanic blue eyes with mid-length raven locks and bangs swift to the side. "That's my sister… This means that… She has to be standing next to Atem's father. Isis and— Oh what's his name?"

He closed his eyes and brought his fingers to his chin, "Adunk… Anumin… Oh hell what was it?" Marik gazed back over the picture for a brief second. "Akunumkanon?"

A green neon light began to glow on the solid grey wall next to the book case. It formed one line down the wall and then separated into a square. There was a holographic projection of a number board with a space above.

"Shit…" Marik stared wide-eyed and agape, he ran over to the wall, though it was three steps from his current position. He gently leaned his hand against the surface.

"Three-three-three-three-three-three- Incorrect" Marik jumped back startled, "AH!"

"I am sorry, please try again. Type in the Password." The female voice broke amongst the silence, not sounding robotic at all. "Wh-what in the world did I come up upon?"

"_Marik? Marik…_" Isis' shouts were muffled as she walked down a different hall. "Shit." Marik cursed under his breath, '_I need to get in fast… My sister will be here any second._' He looked up at the wall and frowned lightly, "I don't want to do this…"

He pressed a few numbers again, the voice replied, "Incorrect. Type in the Password."

"Fuck… If I get it wrong again I know that the police will be here."

"_Marik where are you? Helloooo? Marik can you answer me!_" He could hear the aggravation in her voice as she came closer to where he was.

"Shit! Shit! C'mon what's the password?!" He looked around and his eyes focused in on the picture he was just looking at. It's silver frame old and worn. "There's wording on it." Marik cast a close eye on the bottom right of the picture, six little scribbles MMXIII. "M M X I I I? What the hell is that?... Master Man Xenon Isis Is Included? … I highly doubt it." Marik looked back at the hologram, "It's only numbers… What is it?!"

"MARIK WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Isis was growing extremely loud, '_She's probably right around the corner… C'mon think Marik… Numbers, letters, numbers, letters, numbe—ROMAN NUMERALS!_' He smiled widely before rushing over to the screen, "Now just to type it in fast… Wait… What does M mean?" He went back to the picture. "XIII… That's thirteen… Two M's. Well it has to be a date if it's on the picture… Oh my God why am I so stupid?" A tan hand rushed through his cream tresses, "The year now is 2034… And if my sister was looking like that she had to at least be twelve or thirteen…. I GOT IT!"

Quickly and quietly he rushed back to the screen and typed carefully, "Two zero one three." A green light flashed over the numbers "Correct, unlocking." The wall spilt in half as two doors separated to show a long, dimly lit, hallway. Marik walked down quickly and ended up in front of a steel door. He grabbed the handle gently and turned it, pushing the door open. "Marhaba, Master Atem."

The room lit section by section, it was a circular shape with a light beaming down towards the center. Marik was blinded for a few moments, but when his eyes focused in on the center piece he stepped back in awe. "Oh… My God… Bakura, I know now how satisfied you will be."

"MARIK WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! WHERE ARE YOU?" Her voice was right near the entrance, Marik turned his head towards the entrance way and then looked back at the object placed before him.

"I swear Marik you need to- Oh, there you are." She leaned against the wall and looked over at him. He was currently looking at something. "What are you doing?" Isis questioned as she moved towards him. "Just looking at something." The raven-haired women walked up behind him and looked into the glass. It was the picture of her and Atem's father, "That's an old picture…" She looked back at him, and he smiled. "Let us leave, we are already late." Isis turned and left, Marik took one last glance and the old photo. "Yes, it is old… Yes indeed."

**((Scene Change))**

Isis pulled the Porsche into the back parking lot, pulling in a spot underneath a broken street lamp. "Now, just stay quiet okay." She looked Marik directly into his eyes, "If you make _any_ mistake, say anything, _touch_ anything... We may not get anywhere." Marik nodded; wide eyed. There was a moment of silence... "Good." Isis replied, making her way out of the car and shutting the door behind.

"Um. Where exactly are we?" Marik walked alongside his sister while they made there way to the back entrance of a worn and tattered building with neon signs barely lighting the back porch.

There was a sigh that escaped Isis' lips, "We are returning to an old friend of mine... I don't know what has happened to him since everything. Hopefully he isn't too distraught over the loss of his grandson, but he can help if he's willing. Without any information, we have no hopes of finding Atem."

Marik nodded as Isis knocked on the metal door. Instantly a little eye box slid open on the top of the door, they both looked up into the dark eyes that loomed over them. "Excuse me, I would like to see Mr. Motou Sugoroku. I have come here on an urgent call."

"Get outta' here." The male voice grunted.

Marik noticed the aggravation in her sister's sigh, "Sir, let me in, I am apart of the Motou's family my name is Ishtar Isis. We need to talk to Sugoroku because we are looking for Atem."

The door opened and the guard looked down upon them eerily, "Go down the hall, make a left at the first stairs. You'll eventually come to a room." She nodded, "Thank you." The door shut behind them as they walked down the dark wooded hall. It creaked with every one of their steps, Marik's eyes wandered to the cobwebbed corners, and over the pictures of naked women hanging on the walls. "Woah, what kind of place is this."

"Don't worry about what kind of place it is brother... We are not staying long." Isis turned up the staircase and walked into the dim lighting. "Hmph..." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance. Marik watched his sister walk up the steps and began to follow, but then he caught a glint in his eye. '_Maybe I'll just wait downstairs._' He smirked, and then slowly backed down and continued to walk down the hall. He came to the end and opened a door, leading to a larger lit hallway. Beautiful wallpaper pasted down the walls and golden lamps hanging from them. The carpet was a olive green with red and gold designs moving about. "This place just got a whole lot better." He turned his head at the sound of two women leaving a room, their giggles made him perk up, "Yeah, it really got a lot better." He closed the door and walked towards the girls' voices.

**((Scene Change))**

Isis walked cautiously into the room eyeing the tinted windows in the back and the dim yellow lights that hung from the ceiling. It was dangerously quiet. The room itself was made of thick oak floors with paste green walls, she muttered about the malfunctions of the room décor. Placed in the center of the 20x15 foot room was an oak table, with two chairs on either side. Isis walked in and sat in one of them, then turned towards the door to the side of the room as it opened with a loud creak.

"What a pleasure to see you again." The blue-eyed girl got back up and hugged Sugoroku, "My, my. How lovely to see you my dear Isis. It has been so long… Why haven't you visited."

She looked sympathetically into his eyes, "I… I haven't been feeling to well for a long time."

The elder nodded and then walked past, at five one she had to really bend over to hug him. Both of them sat in the chairs across from one another. "What is it you need Isis?"

"Do you know anything about Atem?" Urgently the question flowed from her lips, the words were fast and quick. Sugoroku looked down and noticed her hands gripping the table tightly. His deep grey eyes stared hard into her own orbs. A long silence filled the room. Isis sighed and leaned back, her eyes became glossy as the minutes passed. There was no information here was there?

"My grandson… I have had people trying to track him. It was so difficult since no one has kept an eye on him for the past few years." Isis looked up gently. "But… I think we may have something. If you can give me some information."

"There was a fight over Anzu. It was Atem against Kaiba… They were down in a parking lot near his house and we heard a gunshot. By the time my brother and I got to where they had been everyone was gone. Atem was the one who was wounded, we have lab reports that the blood spilled was his own."

Sugoroku lifted a hand to his chin and closed his eyes, seemed to be in deep thought. "My operates have overheard rumors in some parts of where Kaiba's men hang. They talk big, to big for there hold in the world. It has made me think that Kaiba feels like alpha. Not only that. But every corporate of his has been spotted wearing crosses… Something isn't right with the picture."

Isis looked at him patiently and sat upright, "But don't they wear crosses all the time? I mean Kaiba is not human anymore. If anything goes wrong then they need to have some form of protection." Sugoroku looked back, still tense, "Kaiba did not allow them to wear crosses or silver of any kind while they were working for him. That is why he had much power over them, they had no form of safety unless they obeyed. But now… Now they are wearing silver and crosses… The picture's just not right."

"If Atem isn't dead… Then it might be…" Isis watched the elders eyes widen as her serious gaze filled the room. The man was creamily skinned with thick wrinkles permeating across most of his features. Thick grey unruly hair spiked out from a black bandana he wore around his head, surprisingly he hadn't started balding yet.

Instantly the door burst open from where Isis entered. Two bulky men came in with brown leather jackets on. One had sunglasses and a pierced ear; the other had squinty eyes overlapped by thick black eyebrows. They both had short cropped hair and dark skin. The one in the glasses was black. "We found this nuisance "fooling around" with two of the ladies…" They threw Marik down onto the hard wood floor, when he landed on the ground with a loud "oompf" a shimmering gold object flew across the floor.

"Argh! NO!" Marik reached out automatically for the piece.

Both Isis and Sugoroku stood abruptly eyes scanning the floor for what fell from Marik's jacket. "Marik! How could you be such a troublemaker? I told you specifically that you obey what I say! And instead you go run off and start screwing women!" Anger filled her eyes as her fists clenched, she rested her attention to the matter at hand. Sugoroku walked to the back of the room to pick up what fell out of Marik's jacket.

"THEY WANTED IT! It's not my fault I'm desired by women!" Marik stood and yelled in his sister's face. The bodyguards walked out and shut the door behind them. Good, better to hear the screaming out of the room than in it.

"Do you know what this is Isis?" Mr. Motou asked. However the two siblings were still having their hissy fit. The woman put her hands on her head and walked back and fourth, Marik continued to ramble on like a child. "Sorry that I'm not a loser who can't date people!"

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!"

Mr. Motou sat down in his chair again. Heaving a sigh he looked at the two arguing and then threw what he picked up on the floor onto the table. It made a large "thud" as it hit the table, stopping both Isis and Marik. She gasped at the sight, he grew pale.

"That… That's a-" Isis was cut off. "A Millennium Item, yes. The Millennium Necklace actually." Two grey eyes stared at the standing figures. Isis immediately turned to Marik.

She swallowed hard, "How did you get this?" Her voice was low and calm. Marik looked down at his shoes, "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" His sister let out a sigh, "Don't play these games with me Marik."

An interrupting cough came from the back of the room, "If you'll excuse me, but don't bother with your brother about how he got the Necklace. You have it now. You are the wielder." Isis nodded in agreement, she turned away from Marik and put the necklace around her neck. "Be careful. It's been awhile."

"I know."

Marik looked back up with hatred filling his eyes, '_I need that necklace back…_'

A dim light began to glow around the necklace as it grew into a large illumination of white it engulfed the necklace itself. Isis closed her eyes to shield them from the brightness of the light. "What's going on!" She let out stressed yelps of pain and fell into a black abyss.

Minutes later Isis's eyes blinked open repeatedly, "What… What's going on?" Marik held her up tightly, she was lying on the ground; a thin layer of sweat gleamed from her face and neck. "As instantly as the light appeared… You passed out. I caught you right before you nailed the floor." He smiled gently, "Thank you brother." Isis replied.

Sugoroku looked down to the both of them, "Are you alright Isis?"

She held her head and rubbed her eyes, "I… I seem to be okay." He took a step towards the both of them slowly, "Did you see anything?" Isis nodded in response. Marik pulled her up gently and sat her down in the chair that was nearest them. "There were many shadows… I felt like I fell through something hard and was cut all over. Th-Then there was this numbness that ran across my skin. I saw Anzu screaming, someone tall… Then a path of blood." She looked into Mr. Motou's eyes with intense confusion. "The path must mean something, like he's been taken somewhere…" He trailed off.

Isis jumped up, "If it was Seto who attacked him, then wouldn't that mean..." She looked at Sugoroku who licked his lips and slowly replied, "Atem's at his mansion."

**((Scene Change))**

Fluorescent lights shown brightly into a lonely room, illuminating the darkest corners and all of the filth and grime that covered the walls. Cobwebs hung from the pipes that spread like vines over the concrete surroundings. They dripped in different patterns, but managed to wet the floors and walls nearest them. The room was small and rectangular with a damp and moldy smell that usually came with all dark and grimy rooms. Alone, leaning up the furthest wall in dead center was a silver coffin.

"LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!! LET HIM GOOO!" The shrieks and screams burst from a tender woman's lips. She struggled against the grip a man held to her wrist unable to break free. Dark unruly hair clung to her face by perspiration, the act of trying to free herself was tiresome, but no way would she dare quit. "PLEASE! RELEASE HIM! PL-PLEA-EASE!" Her screams and crying got caught in her words, she wiggled helplessly in an iron grip.

"What a lovely home, for a vampire." He smirked and looked back upon the girl. The mans cold glacial orbs stared deep into her soul. '_Don't look in a vampire's eyes… Don't look in a vampire's eyes._' She sniffed up the beginnings of snot that would eventually drip from her nose as well as used the other had to wipe the tears from her eyes. The black eye make up she had been wearing was smeared down her face, mascara running down her cheek.

"You son of a bitch." She mumbled, "That's the worst place for a vampire," she turned and screamed up at his face, "YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Again she fought him pulling and pushing, screaming and crying. The man let go of her wrist right before taking hold of the woman's neck and slamming it against the window on the wall. '_At least he didn't break my head open._' She began to feel the throb forming slowly at the back of her head, it hurt.

"Shut the hell up Anzu. I am not wasting time on your pathetic state." He turned and focused on the coffin in the room past the glass, "However, I do believe that your state is nothing compared to his." A sinful laugh escaped his lips.

Tears welt up in her blue eyes, "YOU MONSTER!" She brought her hand up and slashed it across his face. He turned with a death stare at Anzu, deep blue eyes turning bright as the pupils narrowed into slits. She gently backed down.

He swiftly brought his arm up to backhand her, she cringed and let out a small whimper. "No…" He spoke softly for a minute, blood beginning to drip down his face. He licked the small flow that came to his lips. White fangs showed momentarily, then disappeared. Anzu turned back and watched as his temper faded away. "You aren't worth my time." The scratches that went across his face slowly began to vanish. The thick lines of blood drew smaller and smaller. It looked like the skin was just pulling together and forming into one layer again. The lines of blood were still on his face, "Lick it."

Anzu moved stepped back.

"Drink the blood that you spilled Anzu." He grabbed her waist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME SETO!" She backed away, brushing the chestnut locks from her face. Seto eyed her sweetly his hand moved back to his side. "As you wish lady… _For now_…" The male brunette walked past her. Seto's hard eyes didn't even set on her small frame while leaving her to the dim depths of his mansion. Not only was she small, but being thin and not very strong limited her chances of fighting with him… And winning. Plus, he was a vampire.

Anzu turned back to the glass that overlooked the room. "…"

She gently placed her hand on the glass, it was just below her chin. Tears began to fall freely from her eyes, dripping down her face and onto the floor in delicate patters. '_I know so little of this man… Although he showed me images of my past that opened up so many doors, I still fear that there is something to not trust… But I don't want him hurt… What is this attraction I have to you?_' Anzu whispered soft words into the silence that surrounded her.

After releasing a sigh she turned around and walked up the steps to lead out of the basement, with one last glance she looked at what lay in the room. A beautifully carved coffin made of the purest silver wrapped in thick heavy steal chains many times around, with a large cross and hundreds of small carvings chained along with it.

Anzu pressed a button to her side, and the lights went out.

**.  
..  
.  
End**

**

* * *

**

**Closing: **I do hope that all you readers out there enjoyed this chapter to the fullest! I had a great deal of fun writing it, I love my new sense of style. Some of the things in this chapter where built from ideas in a book series I'm reading by Laurell K. Hamilton. She is an amazing authoress! Anita Blake vampire hunter seires, I'm on the fourth book. Blood, murder, vampires, werewolves, and eventually... sex. (Laughs) But that's not what it's all about. However... This story may have some.

- _peachi_


	8. Author's Note

Dearest Readers,

Well… It has been ages hasn't it? Surprised by the sudden update to this story? Ready to throw me off a cliff for leaving that last hanger (honestly I sure would be…). However, I'm here to tell you some wonderful news!

First off, I would like to direct everyone to my profile for some important information regarding all of my stories and plans for the upcoming months. So please check that out, I wouldn't want anyone to get upset if they find one of my stories gone… For good. ^ ^"

More importantly, as one reading this update would suspect, are my plans for _A Change in Perspective_. I will be updating this story asap. Right now I'm gathering ideas and planning out the story in its entirety so I can make sure never to stray and completely lose my train of thought. After all of the wonderful reviews over the past few years I want to make sure this story continues down an exciting path for all of my readers- you guys deserve it.

So keep watch! I will add chapter 8 hopefully sometime in August, and then after that I'll be revising all of the previous chapters. There is a lot of confusion and grammatical errors in the story, therefore I would like to clean it and make it all shiny and new! As a writer, it is important to me to work on old projects. I've grown a lot in the past few years and I want to express that in my work. It is only natural for me to revise. I won't change the plot, not at all, mostly grammar, and maybe some other small things in order to add a stronger sense of reality and understanding. These changes will probably go unnoticed to many, and that is totally fine.

I cannot apologize for my long stray from this story, yes it is disappointing, but you have to understand that I've been living my life and doing wonderful things. I'm sure everyone out there has as well, so it should not be too difficult to understand.

This story is one that I definitely plan on finishing. I want to end it, eventually (there is definitely a long way to go), but it takes time in order to create a work one is pleased with. I'm happy with what I've written so far and I do not want to ruin it… So I just ask for a little more patience. I know, I know, *slaps self*, but it is wonderful to still hear from my readers every once in a while. You guys really are the reason why I don't shut down my account permanently.

So until next time, I hope everyone is enjoying their summer and keep watch! I will be updating this story soon!

Ciao  
_Peachigoddess_


End file.
